The Pokémon League  Round 2
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: A few years after Ash's first attempt at the Indigo League, he trys again. Takes a few liberties, i.e, Ash still has his Charizard etc.New chapter up, STORY COMPLETE. Fans of AshMisty romance and Charizard will be interested by this fic.
1. The League Begins

Author's note: I've been rooting through all my old tapes recently and discovered all of my old tapes, featuring lots of Pokémon episodes, which has rekindled my love for the series. I guess I just kinda wrote this fic on the spur of the moment. It's not brilliant, but there we go.

It will have Ash/Misty stuff, but not too much, as I prefer the subtle style the cartoon used. Anyway, this fic takes a few liberties. It pretty much just ignores the Johto series and onwards, as I really do not like the new Pokémon much at all. So therefore Ash still has his Charizard, etc.

This takes place a few years after the first Indigo Plateau League Ash entered. So Ash is 14, Misty is 16. Brock is…well, good question. Anyway, it begins with Ash in his first battle in the League.

Ash stood stock still in the stadium as the crowd around him cheered and yelled. Sweat was pouring off his palms, and his eyes were firmly closed. At his side, Pikachu looked up at him, concerned. It had been years since they had last been here, in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League Arena. It was the first round, and Ash was nervous.

Across the field of rock and jagged stones stood his opponent, a middle-aged man who looked just as tense. The announcer was introducing the trainers to the excited crowd. Ash knew that somewhere in the mass of cheering people were his friends Brock and Misty.

The referee lifted his green flag, and instantly Ash sprang to life. He hurled a Pokéball into the rock arena, and the familiar sight of his loyal Squirtle sprang into view.

His opponent unleashed his first Pokémon too. A large, spiny Sandshrew glowered at his Squirtle, then charged headlong, slashing with its huge claws.

"Squirtle! Withdraw!" Ash yelled anxiously.

His water Pokémon withdrew its limbs and head safely into its shell. Sandslash's claws bounced harmlessly off the thick protection. Taken aback for a moment, the Pokémon was suddenly blasted back into a vertical rock by a jet of water fired from Squirtle's mouth.

"Sandlash! Don't give up! Use seismic toss!" Ash's rival ordered.

The tenacious Sandlash leapt back to its feet and seized the withdrawn Squirtle in its massive paws, then leapt high into the air, intending to hurl the little creature to the floor with punishing force.

"Use hydro pump!" Ash's hands were gripping tightly onto the handrail of the platform he was standing on.

In the hands of the astonished Sandslash, the withdrawn Squirtle began rotating at high speed, unleashing massive blasts of water at the enemy. The battered creature fell to the floor, overwhelmed and out of the fight. Ash's faithful friend's fall was slowed by the jets of water, and it landed easily and its limbs and head popped out of the shell.

And so the battle went on. Sandslash was withdrawn, and replaced by Magneton who overcame Squirtle with mighty jolts of electricity. But Pikachu soon took that out, and finally faced off with a Fearow.

As the crowd cheered, the huge bird crashed to the floor, severely shocked by Pikachu's jolts of electricity. Ash watched unflinching, hoping that the Fearow would not be able to rise again.

At last, it gave one final squawk and slumped on the floor, exhausted. The referee raised his red flag and announced Ash as the winner. The crowd cheered in a deafening roar as the other trainer recalled his Fearow, with a shocked look on his face.

As grim and tense as Ash had been before, he was excited and pleased now. He yelled out happily and rushed out to greet Pikachu, lifting him into the air and swinging him around happily, much to the amusement of the crowd.

From the crowd, Misty and Brock joined in the cheering. Ash had won his first victory in the League.

"You were great out there, Ash!" Brock enthused warmly, clapping Ash on the shoulder as they headed back towards their lodge in the Pokémon League Village.

"Thanks Brock", Ash grinned at him, as they made their way down the dark streets that were illuminated by the streetlights.

"I have to admit, your Pokémon really came through for you then. Despite your poor planning", Misty said, then winked to show she was joking.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash's friend squeaked, clambering over his shoulder.

As Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi entered their comfortable lodge, the phone rang. Ash walked over and lifted it off its receiver. The image of Professor Oak appeared.

"Ah, hi there Ash. Congratulations on your first victory!" he smiled warmly, "It's been years, but you're finally making your presence in the League known again!"

"Thanks Professor," the young trainer replied, "If the League came around more often, I would have entered every year. But all the training I've done has really helped".

There was a commotion behind the scientist, and Ash could just make out his mother leaping up and down, ordering her son to go to bed at once, and congratulating him, and to make sure he changed his clothes ever day…

Ash laughed and hung up. He was convinced that his mother would continue to treat him like a five year old for the rest of his life.

"She's got a point, Ash", Brock intoned, "Your next match is in two days, and you're going to need to do some serious training to be ready for it".

As if to prove Brock right, Ash found himself yawning, "I guess you're right. In the morning I'll find out where and who I'm battling. And wherever and whoever it is, we'll be ready for them, right Pikachu?"

Misty woke just as sunlight creeped in through the window. She yawned and shook herself alert, then sat up, hitting her head on the bunk bed above her. She groaned and looked around. Brock was fast asleep, breathing heavily in the bed across the other side of the room from her.

Climbing out of bed, she looked up to the top bunk and saw Ash and Pikachu were gone. She smiled, impressed, and picked up the snoozing Togepi and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast for herself.

Ash wasn't in the kitchen either. She raised one eyebrow. If he wasn't eating, where was he?

She crossed over to the window facing the back garden and flung it open, "Ash! Where are you?"

A huge, fearsome head with large fangs was thrust into her face. She shrieked and jumped, then regained herself and looked closer.

"Oh, it's just you Charizard", she sighed, "What are you doing out there? Where's Ash?"

The flame-skinned, powerful Charizard grunted and pointed out the back garden. Misty could see Ash standing with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Snorlax. Lapras was sitting in a pool provided by the Pokémon League for the trainers. Ash was talking to all of them, and they were listening intently. Evidently, he was training with them.

"Why aren't you training with him, Charizard?" Misty asked.

The huge dragon shrugged and yawned, then curled up and lay down on the ground. Misty cast her eyes skyward. Although he was tamer now, Charizard still had a seemingly constant desire for rest and an occasional hint of arrogance about him.

Ash was just telling all of his Pokémon about how much he wanted to thank them for coming so far with him when his red-headed friend joined him.

"Hi, Misty", he smiled, "It's a nice morning, huh?"

"Uh-huh. You're up early", she commented.

"Yeah, I thought me and the guys would get an early start and be ready for the big match tommorow. Right guys?"

His Pokémon voiced their approval and nodded.

"And what about him?" Misty jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the snoozing Charizard.

"Huh? Hey Charizard! What are you doing?"

Charizard opened one eye, then yawned lazily and climbed to his feet and walked over. He smiled a slow smile at Ash, which was about as affectionate as he could be.

"That's the spirit", Ash grinned, "Now let's get training".

After a few hours of training , Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were at the Control Centre for the Pokémon League. Ash was using the random selector for the arena he would be in for his next match.

The young, pretty girl at the console, who was predictably having to hold off Brock's intense affections, looked up at Ash and said, "Congratulations. You're in the ice arena. And you're battling…", she looked at the console, "A new trainer to the Indigo Plateau League. He's called Tad".

"Thank you, miss", Ash replied, and led the way out of the building into the busy streets.

"Tad...", Misty murmured, "That name sounds familiar…"

"Tad…" Ash mulled the name over thoughtfully.

"I don't remember it", Brock said.

Misty clicked her fingers, "Ah! I remember! We met him in the Orange Islands! Do you remember, Ash?"

Ash blinked, then a look of enlightement crossed his face, "Oh yeah! He was that guy with the Poliwrath!"

"What are you guys talking about?" wondered Brock.

"He challenged me to a match", the memories were flooding back to Ash now, "He said he liked using Pokémon with real power over subtlety".

"Ooh, big word", Misty teased.

Ash glared at her, "He had a Poliwrath that was the toughest I've ever seen. It took out Pikachu and then Charizard with an ice beam attack. We managed to keep Charizard warm and looked after it all night. That was when Charizard started listening to me. We managed to defeat him and his Poliwrath eventually".

"He was a tough guy, but really nice", Misty remembered.

"Heh, thanks for the compliment".

Ash, Misty and Brock jumped in surprise at the voice. They turned and saw a tall young man standing there, arms folded across his chest. He had dark rugged hair, a red shirt and a black jacket. He might have been imposing, but for a friendly twinkle in his eyes that invited conversation and his handsome, pleasant face.

"Tad! It's been a while!" Ash smiled and extended his hand.

Tad took it and shook it warmly, "Well, I found out that you're my next opponent. I had no idea you competed in the Indigo Plateau League".

"Well, it's where I first started out. What about you? I thought you lived in the Orange Islands".

"I do. But I contend in Pokémon competitions wherever I can. Me", he flashed a grin at Ash, "and old Poliwrath. Well, look I gotta go and get ready for our match tomorrow. Good luck, and let's try to keep it a good one".

"Okay! You got a deal!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added merrily.

"I'll see you later, and you especially", Tad looked at Misty and took her hand and kissed it briefly. Then he turned around and walked off.

The trio stared after him. Misty was blushing and smiling slightly. Ash looked confused.

"You're right, he's a nice guy", Brock said.

"He's very charming", Misty smiled.

"Uh…yeah. I guess he is", Ash said slowly.

"Oh? And what would you know about charming?" Misty smirked, "You're about as charming as a Weezing".

"Ah please, Mist. You're not exactly very girl-like, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Misty raged.

"Hey, guys, calm down", Brock intervened, "Come on, let's get home so Ash can get some more training done"


	2. Tensions

Author's note: Thanks for the review! I love Ash/Misty pairings too. I think it's about time they got a happy ending.

Misty and the Pokémon watched from the sidelines of the garden as Ash's Squirtle sparred with Brock's Vulpix. A jet of flame was blasted at Squirtle, but the water turtle leaped away and aimed a powerful water gun at its opponent.

As Ash and Brock continued their duel, Misty played idly with Togepi. Most of the Pokémon were playing together. Predictably, Charizard and Snorlax were asleep. As Misty watched, Vulpix was hit by a water gun attack and flew backwards, stunned.

"I have to admit", Misty murmured to herself, "Ash has become a really great trainer. It would be shame if he doesn't do well this time".

Brock overheard and smiled at her, "Yeah, you're right Misty. I never thought you'd admit that, though".

Misty flushed, "Well…I…um…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked, with his usual look of complete naivety on his face.

"Oh, Misty was just saying…" Brock began, but was quickly cut off by Misty.

"I was talking to Togepi! I wasn't talking about anything! You're crazy!" she babbled furiously.

Ash blinked, then a look of sly recognition crossed his face, "Oh…I get it!"

Misty stared, "You do?"

"Yeah. You're making fun of me again!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not, and even if I was I wouldn't be shy about it, you loser!"

"Loser? Well we'll see who's…"

Pikachu rolled his eyes in despair and Brock sighed as their endless squabbling continued.

"Some things never change", Brock mused.

There was the sudden intervention of a voice, clear and loud, coming from the front of the house, "Excuse me? Anybody home?"

"Huh?" Ash looked up, confused, "Who could that be?"

"Better go answer the door", Brock stood up and led the way into the house, with Ash and Misty following.

The voice called out again, and there was a knocking on the door, "Hello? Is this the house of Ash Ketchum?"

Ash blinked, "For me?" he stepped forward and opened the door.

Standing there was a young, pretty girl with dark chestnut hair, striking blue eyes and a smiling face. She wore a decorative red dress, and as she saw Ash her grin widened.

"You must be Ash! I tried the door but no one answered. I've heard so much about you", she said excitedly.

"Um…that's nice but…who are you?" Ash asked cluelessly.

"Oh, I'm Miranda. Miranda Hill. Hi, I come from Vermillion City", she shook his hand enthusiastically, "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. But I saw you battle and I realized what a great trainer you were. A few people have told me a lot about you. They said I could find you here, and your girlfriend", she pointed at Misty casually.

"His girlfriend!" Misty raged predictably, "Girlfriend! He wishes".

"No, I really, really don't", Ash yelled back over his shoulder.

"Who said I was his girlfriend!" Misty ranted, ignoring him.

Miranda blinked, taken aback, "Oh, am I here at a bad moment?"

"Oh, no, they're always like this", Brock interrupted, taking command of the situation, "Come on in, Miss".

"Oh, thank you", Miranda replied slightly timidly, as Brock led her into the house past the fuming Misty and sat her down on the sofa.

"So, what brings you here to see Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I had no idea I was a celebrity", Ash grinned.

"Oh, well you're quite a popular trainer", Miranda smiled, "People tell me about the last time you entered the League, and how you managed to use your little Pokémon and skill to take down a lot larger Pokémon. I'm hoping to see you in action a lot more in the League".

"Oh, heh, thanks", Ash blushed, "You're real kind. Hey, are you a trainer?"

"Yes, I've just begun training. I thought I'd come to the League to get some inspiration. You want to see my Pokémon?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to", Ash said.

Miranda dropped her Pokéballs to the floor and they burst open with a flash of light. Three Pokémon formed from the light. The feathered features of a Pidgey, and two Nidorans, one female and the other male.

To his credit, Ash did his best to look impressed, "Wow, a matching set of Nidorans!"

"Yeah, I caught the female, and my friend traded me a Bellsprout for his male. Now I got a pair, in the future I'll be able to have lots of cute little Nidorans!"

As they watched, the two Nidorans rubbed up against each other gently and made little cooing noises. The three trainers said, "aww", except for Misty, who was still looking irritated from a distance.

"Aren't they adorable?" Miranda sighed, "So romantic".

"Ahah, well, Misty's the romantic in here, right Misty?" Ash called over to her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure", Misty's features softened a little as she looked at the two cuddling Nidorans.

"Why don't you send your Pokémon into the garden to say hi to ours why we get something to eat?" Brock suggested, "It's getting close to dinner time".

"Oh, well, thank you very much", Miranda said graciously.

The Pidgey and two Nidorans happily headed for the garden, where the other Pokémon, led by Pikachu, introduced themselves.

Charizard looked at the two Nidorans, who seemed permanently embraced and always squeaking to one another, and rolled his eyes with his usual lack of tolerance.

A mere few minutes later, and Brock had produced another delicious meal with startling ease. The four sat at the table, eating heartily, making light conversation.

"So Ash", Miranda said casually after a while, "If Misty isn't your girlfriend, who is?"

Surprised at the question, Ash looked up, "What? Why'd you ask that for?"

"Oh, just making conversation".

"Well, I've never really had a girlfriend. I guess I'm far too busy training Pokémon and travelling to ever think of girls", he leaned back in the chair and looked thoughtful, as if he had never considered the subject before, "I suppose the only kind of girl who I could even think about like that would have to travel around with me".

"Ah, that's a shame. I'd have thought a cute guy like you would have girls all over him", Miranda winked with good-humour.

Ash blushed, while Brock laughed. Misty slowed her rate of eating and looked up, twitching slightly.

Miranda looked over at her, "What about you, Misty? Anyone special in your life?"

Misty placed her knife and fork aside and looked dead ahead, out of the window. After a while, and with what seemed like a great deal of effort, she replied.

"Um, no. No one".

"Oh, that's too bad".

"Heh, Misty's never been able to find someone right for her. I keep saying it must be her personality". Ash teased playfully.

Misty seemed to take great exception to the comment. She glared at Ash with surprising intensity, not moving a muscle. After a while she stood up and walked out of the room quietly.

"Misty! Where are you going?" Brock called after her.

"Does this mean you don't want your food?" Ash eyed her plate hungrily.

From the other room, Misty's voice yelled out something unpleasant and threatening at Ash. They heard the front door slam.

"Wow, I really nettled her", Ash mumbled, "I wonder what's up?"

Brock shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I can guess".

"What do you think it is, Brock?" Ash asked, bewildered.

"I'm not going to say. I don't know if I'm right", before Ash could reply, he turned to Miranda, "So, where are you staying during the League, Miranda?"

"Oh, well I thought I'd stay in one of the hotels in the village. There's quite a few", Miranda said.

"Oh, you don't need to waste money doing that!" Ash exclaimed, "She can stay here with us! Right, Brock? We got room".

"Uh..yeah. Sure we do. Tell you what, I'll sleep on the sofa in the front room, and you three can use the bedroom".

"Why, that's very kind of you!" Miranda smiled, "But I really don't want to intrude on you. I'm sure you're all very busy…"

"Oh, no. We'd be happy too", Ash said.

"Well, thank you both very much", Miranda blushed a little, "That's very kind of you".

"Hmm. Ash, do you think we ought to let the Pokémon rest in their Pokéballs before the match tomorrow?" Brock suggested.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We probably should. Although it sounds like they're having fun out there", they listened and could hear the Pokémon chattering away to each other and galloping madly on the grass.

In reality, the Pokémon were talking with one another, in the combination of grunts, growls and repetitions of their own names that humans could not understand. Some of them had been listening to the goings on in the kitchen.

"I wonder what's wrong with Misty?" Pkiachu was saying.

"She's always a little…tense", Bulbasaur pointed out.

"Not that tense", Misty's Staryu objected, "I know her better than you do. Something is really bothering her".

Charizard, who was listening with one eye open, yawned, "I can tell you what's wrong with her".

Pikachu folded his arms across his chest, disliking the smug tone of voice Charizard was using, "Oh really? If you're so smart, what's up then?"

Charizard shut his eye again, "I'm not going to tell you. I'll let you find out for yourself".

"Ah, I thought so", Lapras called over, "You have no idea. You're just trying to sound clever".

Some of the other Pokémon who were actually participating in the conversation voiced their approval.

"Yeah, what makes you right all the time?" Pikachu demanded to know.

Charizard's eyes opened and he glared at Pikachu, "Oh, shut up".

"I'm sick of your attitude", Squirtle rushed to Pikachu's defence, "Just because you're the strongest Pokémon Ash has…"

"And don't you forget it", Charizard grinned.

"That doesn't mean you can push us around", Squirtle finished.

"I'm not pushing you around. I simply said I know what is wrong with Misty and you all took great offence at that. I can't help it if you're all touchy".

Before anyone could reply, Ash, Brock and Miranda entered the garden, "Hi everyone. Having fun?" Ash smiled warmly.

Everyone chorused their name happily, or grunted in acknowledgment, not wanting to offend their friend Ash.

"Come on everybody. You'd better rest for now. Tomorrow's a big day for us", Ash told them, and recalled all of his Pokémon into their Pokéballs, and Brock and Miranda did the same, until only Pikachu and Togepi remained.

"Let's get to bed now", Brock suggested, "Ash needs to be in top form tomorrow".

"Oh, he looks in top form to me right now", Miranda laughed. Ash blushed.

It was pitch black outside when Misty slipped silently crept into the house, gently closing the door behind her. She tiptoed in, past Brock and the sofa and towards the room. Then she did a double take.

"Brock! What are you doing on the sofa?" she exclaimed, then placed her hand over her mouth, realizing she had spoken too loud.

Brock stirred and murmured, then sat up and rubbed his eyes, flicking on the light as he did so, "Misty? That you?"

"Who else would it be?" Misty declared incredously, "What are you doing on the sofa?"

Still sleepy, Brock shook his head, "That Miranda's staying with us. She's having my bed".

"What? Why?" Misty stared.

"It was Ash's idea. He said there was no need for her to stay in a hotel when she could stay here for free".

"Ash's idea? Oh…"

There was an element of hurt to her voice that Brock detected, "What's wrong with that? She's a nice girl".

"Um…yeah. That's right, she is. I don't mind at all".

Brock arched one eyebrow, "So, where did you go?"

"Oh, for a walk. That's all".

"Why did you storm out like that?"

"I…I wasn't feeling too good. And Ash making fun of me wasn't helping".

"I think it might be an idea if we talk, Misty".

She looked taken aback, "Talk? About what?"

"I think you know".

Misty stared for a moment, then frowned, "Hey, what is this, some kind of lecture?"

"No, I'm just trying to help".

"Well, I don't need your help! Or anyone else's".

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Look, don't wake Ash, okay? Tomorrow's important for him".

She sighed, "Okay, I won't. Sorry, Brock. Is Togepi in there?"

"Yeah, Togepi's in there. Goodnight, Misty".

"Goodnight, Brock".


	3. Battle with Tad

Author's note: This chapter takes place in the next day, featuring Ash's match with Tad.

"Hitmonchan, go! Mega kick now!" Tad ordered.

A powerful, fierce looking Hitmonchan leapt off the bare ice field in the League Arena and aimed a kick at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, look out! Get out of the way!" Ash called out.

Bulbasaur leapt aside just in time, skidding a little on the sheet of ice. The Hitmonchan landed in a crouch, then began swinging its fists at Bulbasaur, trying to catch it off guard.

"Keep going, Bulbasaur! You're doing great!" Ash yelled.

The crowd cheered in excitement. Ash tried to keep cool under the intense pressure. The announcer was talking over the microphone, scrambling to keep up with the events.

"Vine whip, now! Go for the legs!" the young Pallet trainer tried desperately.

Two great, thick lengths of vine swept out of the Bulbasaur's pod on its back and wrapped around one of Hitmonchan's legs.

"Chan! Hitmon!" the fighting Pokémon cried out as it hit the floor, grunting in pain.

"Alright! Use solar beam, now!" Ash leapt up and down excitedly as the crowd roared.

"Don't give up, Hitmonchan!" Tad ordered, "Fire punch, now!"

As Bulbasaur prepared its powerful attack, the gloved hand of Hitmonchan burst into flame, and it swung at the vulnerable grass Pokémon. With a yelp, Bulbasaur tumbled over, severely weakened.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out.

"Oh no, this is bad", Brock said from the crowd, sitting in between Misty and Miranda, "Bulbasaur is weak to fire attacks!"

"Well folks, the popular young Ash Ketchum did not see that one coming!" the announcer declared excitedly, "Is this down and out for Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur tried desperately to get to its feet, then stumbled and collapsed again.

"Oh! Bublasaur, return!" Ash recalled his friend to its Pokéball, worried.

"Ketchum is down to two Pokémon, while Tad remains firmly on three! Will Ash be able to take down this feisty Hitmonchan without losing another?" the announcer stated the obvious, grating Ash's nerves.

He tried to remain calm, watching Tad congratulate Hitmonchan. He could hear Tad's words from years ago echoing in his mind, 'There's no challenge in just matching up Pokémon by their elements. But there's a lot to be said for the element of surprise!'

Pikachu stepped forward eagerly, sparks flying from its cheeks.

Ash shook his head, "Not this time, Pikachu. Time to use a secret weapon of mine. I choose you, Snorlax!"

Everyone in the arena stared in disbelief as the rare, huge Pokémon appeared in the ice field. It snorted and grunted, and for a moment Ash was afraid it would curl up and go to sleep. But it turned and smiled at him, and then faced Hitmonchan.

"Well, Snorlax! Young Ash certainly is full of surprises!" the announcer enthused as the crowd roared in approval.

"That ball of blubber doesn't scare us, right Hitmonchan?" Tad said proudly, "Go! Use your mega punch now!"

"Hitmon!" the aggressive Pokémon leapt at Snorlax, drawing back one fist for a mighty blow.

"Snorlax, block it!" Ash suggested.

The huge paws of Snorlax intercepted the fist and gripped tightly. The Hitmonchan wheezed in pain.

"Now, throw it across the arena!" Ash said, improvising.

The massive Pokémon spun around twice, still holding the struggling Pokémon, and hurled it across the floor, sending it crashing into the sidelines. The Hitmonchan made one attempt to stand, then flopped over.

"Hitmonchan, return!" Tad recalled his Pokémon, then tossed another ball into the arena.

From the light, the muscular form of a huge Machoke formed. It glared at Snorlax, then flexed its muscles.

Ash didn't hesitate, "Snorlax, show it your mega punch!"

"Focus energy!" Ash's opponent said.

The Machoke seemed to be meditating as Snorlax's massive fist approached. It glowed with a strange red light.

"Now, submission!" Tad yelled.

The Machoke dodged the blow, then seized Snorlax's arm and twisted it behind its back, putting pressure on it. Snorlax roared in pain.

"Snorlax, shake him off!"

Ash's Pokémon struggled, throwing its massive weight around, and at last Machoke was shaken free, landing painfully on the floor. As the wrathful Snorlax charged, it scrambled up.

"Machoke, mega punch the floor! Now!"

The iron hard fist of Machoke pounded the ice surface once. A spidery crack appeared, then spread out across the floor, widening. It reached the feet of the confused Snorlax, who grunted in surprise. Then it gave way, and the ice around Snorlax shattered. The behemoth collapsed into the freezing water, struggling to remain afloat.

"Oh, no!" Miranda called out. Misty looked up at her, then stared at Ash away down in the arena.

"High jump kick, now!" Tad grinned victoriously.

Before Snorlax could do anything, the air whistled as Machoke aimed a kick at its face. Snorlax bellowed in pain as the foot crashed into its face, stunning it.

"No!" Ash despaired, "Snorlax, try to get out of there!"

Machoke swung a punch at Snorlax's round face. If there was any doubt in Ash's mind about whether or not Snorlax was going to be able to keep battling, it was erased then as his Pokémon groaned and rolled over.

"Return Snorlax", Ash said quietly.

"Tad's really tough", Misty said worriedly, "I don't know if Ash can over come that kind of brute force".

"I believe him in", Miranda replied, "Come on Ash! You can do it!"

"You've only just met him", Misty muttered incredulously.

Miranda looked at him, "Well, sorry for having a little faith".

"Cool it, you two", Brock ordered, "Ash is choosing his last Pokémon".

The baying crowd stared in surprise as Charizard was sent out. The announcer said their thoughts for them.

"Well, Charizard? The last time Ash used this fiery Pokémon, it refused to battle and lost him the League! Will it listen to him now?"

"I knew someone would bring that up", Ash growled, "I believe in you Charizard! Take down attack, now!"

"Machoke, dodge it and get ready with a punch!" Tad smiled in recognition at the sight of Charizard, knowing very well just how strong Charizard was, but confident he could defeat it this time.

In a blur of movement, Charizard shot across the arena, huge wings beating once or twice, giving it all the momentum it needed. Machoke prepared to jump aside, glaring at the approaching beast.

A few metres before Charizard slammed into Machoke, the fighting type leapt aside, raising its fist to bring down on the foe's skull. However, at the last second Charizard's twitched its tail and it changed course, ramming into Machoke and sending it flying across the arena. It crashed heavily into the sidelines, but managed to get up.

"Alright, Charizard, flame thrower now!"

A stream of flame poured from Charizard's mouth, scorching Machoke. Tad's Pokémon slumped to the floor, utterly defeated.

Misty leapt up and cheered wildly, losing restraint for a moment. Brock and Miranda stared at her, but her embarrassment faded as everyone around them joined in, thrilled by the highly staked match.

"Ash certainly has turned things around with his Charizard! What an exciting match!" the announcer was saying.

Tad looked at the Charizard, as if evaluating it. Then a small smile crossed his face and he tossed a Pokéball into the arena. A muscular, formidable Poliwrath materialized. Ash noticed it wasn't wearing the Champion Belt it had worn before, probably due to League Regulations. Charizard seemed to wince a little in memory of their previous struggle.

"I think you'll find Poliwrath will be more than a match for Charizard this time, Ash. We've been training", remarked Tad.

"Oh yeah? Well, Charizard has had some serious training too! Let's go, fly attack now!"

Charizard flapped its wings and shot into the air, then aimed at Poliwrath and plummeted down at it like a missile.

"Poliwrath. Wrath!" Poliwrath exclaimed, not needing to be told what to do, aiming a powerful water gun at Charizard, fired from the centre of its spiral.

It splashed into Charizard's face, and his course in the air was staggered. He hovered for a moment, disorientated.

"Ice beam attack!" Tad pointed at the weakened Charizard.

"Not this time!" Ash clenched a fist, "Use flamethrower to melt it!"

Fire leapt from Charizard's mouth as an icy white beam was fired from Poliwrath. They collided, and the ice beam melted with a hiss and a cloud of steam.

With Poliwrath thwarted for the moment, Charizard swooped down again. Before he could smack into it however, Poliwrath's strong arm reached out and grabbed Charizard's hand and used the fire type's own momentum against it, hurling it over its shoulder. Charizard crashed to the floor, stunned.

"We have it now, Poliwrath! Use hydro pump!"

The water type inhaled, preparing for its strongest attack, a huge explosion of water aimed at Charizard.

"If hydro pump hits Charizard, it's all over!" Misty fretted.

Ash, however, was ready for it, "Fire blast at the floor, now!"

Before Poliwrath could blast Charizard with water, an enormous inferno swept out of Charizard's mouth, aimed at the floor beneath Poliwrath's feet. The ice was melted instantly, and the Poliwrath fell into the pool of water with a splash, while misfiring with its hydro pump.

"Charizard, slash attack!"

The sharp claws of Charizard were unsheathed and he lunged at Poliwrath, aiming a powerful swipe as he took flight

"Dive, Poliwrath!"

"Wraaaaath", Tad's loyal warrior bellowed, then plunged under the water, narrowly avoiding the devastating blow of Charizard. It swam away, underneath the ice while holding its breath, and looked up at Ash's Charizard.

Ash stared, amazed by the speed of the Poliwrath and the resourcefulness of Tad, "Huh?"

"Try your hydro pump again, Poliwrath!" Tad yelled.

A fountain of water boiled from the ice, smashing a hole clean through it and roared up to meet Charizard. It caught him a glancing blow on the wing, and he started to spiral to the floor, losing control. He bellowed in surprise.

"No! Don't give up, Charizard!" groaned Ash.

Flapping desperately, Charizard could not right himself and slammed into the ice floor, roaring in pain. Poliwrath leapt out of the water and hurled himself forward, aiming a kick at Charizard's throat.

"Charizard…" Ash whispered.

Without warning, the flame on Charizard's tail erupted into a towering inferno, and he roared angrily. Leaping to his feet, he twisted to face Poliwrath and opened his mouth, and for a moment the entire arena seemed to dance with flame, twisting and crackling. The crowd shielded their eyes. Then the light cleared. Charizard was on his feet, panting for breath and looking exhausted. On the floor before it was Poliwrath, sprawled over and looking burnt. It grunted and rolled over. For what seemed like forever, everyone was silent, watching the two Pokémon rigidly.

The referee looked on, then raised his red flag, "Poliwrath is unable to battle! Charizard and Ash Ketchum are the winners!"

Ash stared, as did Charizard. Then Ash leapt into the air and yelled, "We did it!"

Charizard roared triumphantly, spouting flame into the air. The crowd hollered and cheered. Tad stared morosely, then recalled Poliwrath into its Pokéball. Eventually, he looked up and smiled at the whooping Ash.

"Well, you did it friend", he whispered.

Misty and Brock were jumping up and down too, stopping to hug each other briefly. Miranda was calling out Ash's name and waving her arms in the air in an attempt to get his attention.

She had little success in that. Ash was rushing onto the slippery ice field, followed by Pikachu. He leaped over and hugged Charizard, who looked embarrassed at first then hugged him back wearily. The affectionate exchange only enthused the crowd more, who cheered happily.

As Ash embraced his Charizard and Charizard embraced him, it occurred to Ash that he'd never felt so alive as he did right now. He was well and truly making his way through the League!


	4. A new enemy and confession

Author's note: Heh, maybe I did make it a bit extreme with Charizard and Ash at the end. Well, there's no romance between those two in this. At all. They're just great pals, like Ash is with all of his Pokémon. Yeah. My fault, I worded it a little bit too extreme I think.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Miranda smiled broadly at Ash, as she, Brock and Misty led him out of the Arena down the street back towards their house. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Um, thanks", Ash was looking at the crowds of people on the streets, most of them pointing at him and cheering.

"Wow, it seems they've really taken you to their heart, Ash", Brock observed.

"You think so?" Ash said.

"Sure", Misty prompted, "You're a young, talented trainer with a lot of determination. It's only natural that they would take a shine to you".

Ash stopped in his tracks, "Wow, it's not like you to be so sweet, Misty. Thanks".

Before Misty could reply, Miranda slapped a hand on Ash's shoulder and started steering him away, leading the group into a dark side street, "Well, you deserve it. You're the best trainer in the League!"

"Best trainer in the League? I don't think so!" a deep voice intoned.

"Huh?" Ash looked to the shadows and saw a middle-aged man step out. He was dressed in a dark red suit, with smart black hair. His eyes were cruel, piercing and cutting, and his mouth a thin slit in his face, showing no emotion.

"Who are you?" Misty demanded to know, feeling uneasy.

"That's no concern of yours, Misty Waterflower. Mind your own business".

Taken aback, Misty stared, "I…I wasn't aware you knew my name".

"You will find, young one, that there are few matters of which I am not aware. Now stand aside, it's Mister Ketchum with whom I wish to deal".

Everyone was paralysed, rooted to the spot with a combination of fear and awe. There was a presence to the man that made the skin crawl. No one dared move a muscle. No one, except of course, Misty.

"There's no need to be so rude!" she snapped, hands on hips and standing between Ash and the man.

He laughed, a small, quiet noise. They felt terribly alone.

"Why, how protective of you, Miss Waterflower. Let Ketchum speak for himself or I shall be forced to turn unpleasant".

Ash was spurred into action, stepping forward, "I'm not talking to you at all until I find out who you are and what you want!"

"My name Is Giovanni. I am a Pokémon Master, the greatest in the world. I am in this League, and in my last match I defeated my foe without losing a single slave to his onslaught".

Ash intensely disliked the way he referred to his Pokémon as slaves. On his shoulder, Pikachu looked tense and nervous.

"So what do you want with me?" Ash tried to remain defiant.

Giovanni's voice remained level and cool, "I am battling a friend of yours in my next battle. Gary Oak. He will find himself no match for me. Soon, you and I may duel. And when we do, I hope you are ready, young one".

With that, he walked past them and out into the streets, striding confidently away. They watched him until he was out of sight.

"…That was strange", Misty whispered.

"It sure was", Brock nodded, "Giovanni? That name sounds vaguely familiar…"

"It does? Where do you think you heard it from, Brock?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure…it may just be my imagination. Come on, let's get home. We're not achieving anything just standing here. Ignore him and his empty threats".

They walked on in silence. Ash could hear the man's voice racing around in his mind over and over. Fighting Gary? And come to that, how did he know that he knew Gary? And how did he know Misty's name? Or his name, at that? He was unnerved.

When they arrived home, they relaxed a little now they were out of the streets. Miranda said she was going to use the shower. Brock started preparing lunch in the kitchen. Misty lounged on the couch, playing with Togepi. Ash smiled as he watched her. He was glad the tension between him and Misty from yesterday was gone now. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Uh-oh! I better take my Pokémon to a Pokémon centre! If I don't hurry it'll get too crowded and they'll be tired out for days. I'm going to go now", he gestured to Pikachu and prepared to leave, "Anyone want to come? Heh, I could use the company".

"I'll come", Misty said pleasantly.

"Oh, don't worry about it Misty. I'll go", Miranda called from the other room and walked in, "You stay here and me and Ash will go".

Misty stared, "I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"That can wait, this is more important. Come on, Ash", before Ash could reply, Miranda had taken his arm in hers and led him out the door.

Misty stared for a few seconds at the door, blank and expressionless. Then she folded her arms across her chest and looked angrily at the floor.

"Who does she think she is? She just walks in and does whatever she pleases, while I wait for…"

She trailed off mid-sentence and looked up, and saw Brock looking at her curiously.

"What are you staring at!" she yelled.

"Nothing. You don't seem very pleased with Miranda being around".

Misty faltered for words, then stuttered, "Yeah…she's annoying me. There a problem with that?"

"I think it's more than that, I think you're jealous".

She looked really irate now, "Me? Jealous of a little creep like her! Why would I be?"

Brock shook his head, "I'm not going to say if you're going to keep yelling at me".

"Well, fine, because that's exactly what I plan to do!" she exclaimed, reminding Brock just how much of a quick temper she had.

Patiently, Brock crossed over and sat down on a chair opposite to her, "I just want to help, Misty".

"Well I don't want your help! Or anyone else's. What would I need help for?"

Sighing, Brock tried again, "I think you're having a little trouble expressing your emotions", as he saw Misty get even angrier, he carried on quickly, "Not those kind of emotions. You do pretty well in the anger department".

"Then what are you talking about?" she growled at him.

"How do you feel about Ash?"

Misty didn't move a muscle, and she slowly replied, "He's a good friend. And I think he'll go far and I wish him all the best. Why?"

"Uh-huh. And how do you really feel about him?"

Misty was becoming agitated, she shifted nervously and avoided eye contact with Brock, "I just told you! He's a good friend. And I don't really care about the stupid bike any more".

Brock looked at her for a moment and said, "Do you want to know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure I'm about to hear it anyway".

Desperately, Brock tried to keep his temper with the hotheaded girl, "I think you really like Ash. And I think you're in denial about it and won't admit it to anyone".

Instantly, Misty was on her feet, startling Togepi, "You must be crazy! Take that back, you little freak!"

"If you don't like him, why are you getting so worked up about it?"

That stopped Misty in her tracks, "Um…I'm not worked up about it!"

"Oh yes you are. You're shaking".

Misty looked at her hands, and saw that they were trembling. She looked at Brock again, and felt warmth spread through her cheeks. She realized she was blushing. Urgently, she took a deep breath to calm down, and let the tension ease out of her. It didn't really work, but she managed to sit back down again.

"Misty?" Brock asked, concerned.

She avoided looking at him, still blushing furiously.

Brock was almost ready to give up, but he tried again, "So what is it you dislike about Miranda?"

Misty's eyes narrowed, "She's an interfering manipulative girl. She needs to mind her own business".

"There's more to it than that".

"No there isn't".

"Yes there is".

"What is this, an interrogation! I told you, that's it".

"Misty, what annoys you about her?"

"I told you everything!"

"No, you haven't", Brock pressed the subject further.

"I have!"

"I don't think so. What don't you like about her? What annoys you more than anything?"

"I hate the way that she just walks in and whisks Ash away in less than a day, where it's taken me years and I still haven't said anything!"

Misty's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at Brock, wide-eyed. Brock smiled slightly, not a sarcastic or triumphant smile, but a genuine, warm smile. Mumbling nervously and embarrassed, Misty looked away from him. Her face had flushed a bright red and she felt more awkward than she ever had in her whole life. They were silent for a moment, then Misty turned and looked at Brock.

"Um…can you forget you ever heard that?"

Brock shook his head, "Not a chance".

Misty groaned and banged her head on the couch in frustration and embarrassment. Brock let her ride it out for a moment, then she looked up at him.

"You're not going to tell Ash this, are you?"

"No. You are".


	5. Team Rocket!

Author's note:

Ash and Miranda sat down in the waiting room of the Pokémon Centre. The room was empty aside for them, as they had arrived earlier than most other trainers. Ash's Pokémon had been taken away by Nurse Joy for a health check.

Bored, Ash was flipping through an edition of Pokémon League Magazine Weekly. Miranda was sitting close to him, reading a girl's magazine of some description that Ash was really not interested in finding out about. He turned to the page in his magazine where it listed the trainers competing in the League.

He smiled as he saw a picture of himself staring back up at him, looking silly as ever with the red cap and blue top he always wore. Then he scrolled through the other competitors, and a name stood out among the others. Giovanni.

He looked at the picture and saw the same sinister face he had seen earlier. Then he looked at the paragraph about the man.

'Giovanni – A recluse from Viridian City, Giovanni does not wish for his full name to be revealed. We of course respect these wishes. None of his details are permitted to be printed here'.

Ash shook his head. Miranda looked at him.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Oh nothing. Just looking at this magazine".

She nodded, "Oh, right".

They were silent for a few moments more. Ash was becoming uncomfortable sitting there. There was something in the air he could pick up on. Something was not right.

"Ash?" Miranda said slowly next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Ash started, "What?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Completely ignorant as usual, Ash blinked, "I…um…I don't know".

Miranda looked hurt, "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"

"Uh…no. I think you're nice. I just…"

The door opened behind them and Nurse Joy entered. Ash, glad of a distraction, leapt to his feet and walked over.

"Nurse Joy! Please miss, are my Pokémon alright?"

Joy's pleasant face smiled, "They will be alright, Ash. Charizard, Snorlax and Bulbasaur are very worn out, but after a short rest they should be fine".

The main entrance to the Centre suddenly opened, and two figures walked in, wearing long coats that covered them and hats pulled down over their eyes.

"Excuse me, nurse, but are our Pokémon ready yet? We placed them in here this morning", the lead figure asked.

That voice sounds familiar, Ash thought. I wonder who it is?

"Oh, yes sir. I'll go fetch them now", Nurse Joy smiled, and headed into the operating theatre.

The lead person turned to the other, "We have to go see the boss shortly, and it doesn't sound like…huh? Over there!"

"What is it James? Huh? Oh…it's the twerp!" the other yelled, pointing at Ash.

"I should have known!" Ash yelled, "You two!"

"Incorrect", a muffled voice called from inside the coat of the secondary figure, "Us THREE!"

As Ash expected, they flung aside the coats and hats, revealing Jessie and James, not to mention Meowth, in all their glory. They laughed and looked at Ash.

"Who are they?" Miranda gasped.

"Oh, how rude, let us introduce ourselves", Jessie grinned, "To protect the world from… ow! Meowth!"

Meowth, who had just smacked her across the head, looked up at her and said in his wily voice, "You want everyone to know we're here or what?"

"He has a point, Jessie", James mused, looking deep in thought, "Maybe we can do the motto some other time…"

"What are you three doing here?" Ash demanded to know.

"What it looks like, kid. Having our Pokémon checked up on", Meowth retorted.

"Ash, you know these three?" Miranda was tugging on his sleeve.

Despite having answered her question earlier, Team Rocket seemed to really notice her for the first time, "Hey, who's she?" James wondered.

"Yeah, and where are the other two who usually hangs around with you?"

"That's none of your business!" Ash clenched his fist defiantly.

Jessie arched one eyebrow, then smiled wryly, "I think we may have just stumbled in on two charming little love birds here".

Meowth burst out laughing, while James looked confused, "I thought he was with that Missy girl?"

"Her name", Ash growled through gritted teeth, "Is Misty. And no, I'm not with her! Don't be gross".

"But it's what we do best", Meowth pointed our eagerly, "Well, Romeo, looks like you got two birds fighting for you. Aren't you lucky?"

Team Rocket laughed again, their words making Ash blush. Miranda looked on, slightly puzzled, but having decided to let Ash and his strange friends sort it out alone, she said nothing.

"Well, now we've got you exactly where we want you!" James pointed at Ash triumphantly.

At that moment, Nurse Joy rentered the room followed by Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung and Victreebell. Upon seeing James, Victreebell screeched, leapt into the air and engulfed him from the head down to his waist in its maw. James ran around the room frantically, with his Pokémon still trying to swallow him.

"Um, you're Pokémon are fine", Nurse Joy said uncertainly, "Although I must say your Victreebell could use a little discipline".

James mumbled something incomprehensible from within Victreebell, and staggered out of the Centre. Jessie looked at Nurse Joy.

"Eheh…I'm sure he meant to say thank you", she pointed at Ash, "You haven't seen the last of us, twerp!"

With that, Jessie, Meowth, Arbok, Weezing and Lickitung dashed out of the Centre, heading after the panicked James.

Miranda and Joy stared after them in amazement, while Ash rolled his eyes.

In the streets, James was running around in mad circles, much to the amusement of everyone who saw him. Jessie and Meowth were trying to catch up with him to dislodge Victreebell. Suddenly, Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well. Jessie. Long time no see. Get you and your simpleton friends off the streets now, and follow me".

Jessie turned, alarmed, to see a girl dressed in black with red hair, "Cassidy!"

"The very same. Get moving. Now. You've been summoned, the boss wants to see you personally".

Feeling sweat pouring down her forehead, Jessie managed a nod. She stormed over to James, ripped a Pokéball from his best and recalled Victreebell.

"Follow me, I think we're in trouble", she whispered to James and Meowth.

Jessie and James recalled all of their Pokémon, and then they followed the smirking Cassidy down an alley, ignoring the laughing pedestrians. They headed down the deserted and desolate alley, and down a set of stairs into what looked like a hidden underground bunker.

When they entered, they gasped. Dozens of black uniformed Team Rocket agents were inside, conversing, planning, or training Pokémon in a small arena.

"This place is huge!" Meowth gawped.

"How come we never knew about it?" James looked around, slightly in awe.

"Because you three morons weren't considered important enough to be told about or League Usurping Operation", another voice said.

The grim face of Butch was glaring at them, with a cruel smile. He folded his arms across his chest.

"But now the boss wants a word", Cassidy declared, "Go down to the tenth level. His office is there. The elevator's by there", she pointed over her shoulder.

Nervously, the trio went on and entered the elevator, selected the tenth level and descended at a fast pace.

"How on earth did the boss manage to construct this in League City?" Jessie muttered.

"He must have bribed half of the officials in the League by now", Meowth pointed out.

The elevator door opened and they found themselves in a decorated red corridor. They edged forward, constantly gesturing to each other for the other to go first.

"I don't have all day!" a voice boomed through a loudspeaker.

Practically whimpering in terror, they opened the office door before them. The room was poorly lit, and as they shut the door behind them they struggled to find the seats to sit on. James collapsed on the floor.

"Get up, you fool", the voice growled in the darkness.

"Yes, boss", James murmured, and climbed up and sat down on the chair with some difficulty.

In the black in front of them, they could just about make out the figure of a man sitting in a chair. In his lap was a beautiful Persian that he stroked with his right hand. After nearly a minute of staring at them, he leaned forward and switched on a small lamp. The three friends blinked, surprised by the sudden light.

Giovanni smiled, "Come, why so tense? I have good news for you".

"You…you do?" Jessie mumbled.

"Yes, my friends. I'm going to let you in on Team Rocket's League Usurping Operation".

"Oh? Oh!" James exclaimed, relaxing a little, "That's good".

"I had words with your friend Ash Ketchum today".

"Oh, him", Meowth said casually.

The Persian hissed at him, while Giovanni leaned back in his chair, "I take it you know that I am in the Pokémon League?"

Jessie blinked, "You are?"

"Yes, I am. The name Giovanni is known to few indeed. And a few little bribes here and there ensured that they ignored the fact that I'm a gym leader. Now I will make my move".

"What move would that be?"

"When the quarter-finals begin, they host an event where the trainers who have made it through so far parade the arena with their Pokémon. When I get their, Team Rocket will strike and capture dozens of rare and powerful Pokémon".

"But how do you know you'll get that far in the League?" James wondered.

Giovannis' face darkened, and the three recoiled, fearful of his wrath. However, after a while he merely looked away and shook his head, as if the question was not worth answering.

"So…what do you need us for?" Meowth quailed.

"I want you three to keep an eye on Ash Ketchum and his friends. Find out what they're up to, and if they leave for even a day, where they are going. I am most interested in his Pokémon".

Jessie, James and Meowth brightened, "Sure, we can do that!"

"Good. And if you do keep track of them successfully, consider your outstanding debts dropped".

They gaped in disbelief, "Do you really mean that?" James gasped.

"I don't joke. Ever".

Enthusiastically, they leapt to their feet, "Well, leave it with us, boss! Those twerps won't leave our sights in the immediate future!" Jessie grinned.

"If they do, it will be a shame, because an immediate future will be the only kind of future you have".

Snapped back to reality, Jessie gulped, "Um…yes sir. You're the boss".

"Yes, I am. Now get out of my sight, all of you".

They scrambled for the exit, pushing past each other hurriedly.

He watched them go and leaned back in his chair, "You're just the players in my master plan".


	6. Time running out

Author's note: Thanks for the review, glad you like the story!

After collecting his Pokémon from the Centre, and recalling them to their Pokéballs with the exception of Pikachu, Ash led the way home, Miranda following him. They were silent for a while, including Pikachu, who could sense something was wrong.

Eventually, Miranda spoke up, "Ash, you didn't answer my question".

"Huh? What?" Ash mumbled, her voice breaking his chain of thoughts.

"Are you going to go out with me or not?" she stopped walking and placed one hand on her hip and began tapping her foot.

"Pika? Pikachu?" Ash's little yellow friend contributed.

"Uh…I don't know", Ash said.

"Well, you have to decide something".

"I do? Right now?"

"Sure. It's not right to keep a girl in suspense".

Ash was growing to dislike the pushy tone of her voice. He frowned.

"So, what's it going to be, Ash?"

He looked at her, "No".

She looked as if she'd been slapped, "No!"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't want to. And I don't like being pushed around like that".

For a while, she just stared at him, then shook her head in disbelief. Ash was becoming uncomfortable under her gaze, and he looked away.

"Well, fine. Let me get my stuff from your place".

"Huh? What for?" Ash wondered.

"I'm not sticking around with someone who leads me on like that only to break my heart, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash looked at her, as she stood looking at Ash like she was an annoying fly. She sure didn't look heart broken. He shook his head slowly in wonder.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine!" he said, "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can leave".

"That suits me just fine!" Miranda pushed past him and stormed forward ahead of him.

Ash looked at Pikachu and shook his head again in disbelief, then followed her.

Back at the house, Misty and Brock were arguing about Misty's feelings for Ash.

"Are you nuts?" Misty wondered, "I'm not telling him anything! I haven't told him anything for about four years. Why would I start now?"

"Because I think it would be for the best if you did it soon", Brock replied, nodding slightly, "If you keep it hidden deep down for so long, it's not good for you".

"But he'll say I'm being stupid and turn me down!" Misty practically pleaded, "I couldn't cope with that".

"You never know. I think he won't".

"He's still the same stupid kid at times, you know!"

"So why do you like him?"

The question took Misty completely by surprise. It was only by forcing it that Misty had admitted that she liked Ash to herself. And now Brock, who had managed to get the truth out of her, was asking WHY she liked him?

But to her shock, Misty found herself reciting, as she had done so many times to herself, "I… he's so sweet to the ones he cares about. He never hesitates to help someone, and he's so determined. He always tries again no matter what happens".

She looked at Brock, and realized she had gone too far to back out now. So she waded on, repeating the words she had spoken to herself in the past before while lying wide awake at night, looking up at the stars.

"And no matter how much he may drive me crazy with his cockiness and his silliness…I…I wish he would care for me. I love him".

They were both silent and motionless, letting the words hang in the air. Misty looked close to tears.

Leaning forward, Brock took her hand and held it tightly, "You have to tell him, Misty".

She brushed at her eyes quickly, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Brock".

He got off the chair and sat down on the sofa next to her, and hugged her warmly, "Don't mention it. Friends forever, right?"

"Yeah. You're right. Friends forever".

"Look, why don't you cool down before Ash and Miranda get back? It won't do any good if they see you like this".

"Yes. You're right. I think I'll go take a shower".

She stood up and headed for the shower. Brock headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking the four of them.

Half an hour elapsed, and Brock was just serving out the food onto plates, awaiting Ash and Miranda's return, and Misty was dressing after her shower. The front door opened and Miranda stormed in. Ash walked behind, his head lowered and looking slightly grim.

"Hi, you guys", Brock said, "What's up…"

"Never mind, Brock", Ash replied, as Miranda slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Brock could hear commotion, the zipping of bags and the grumbling of Miranda. He looked at Ash, who was approaching the food on the table hungrily.

"What's up?" Brock whispered.

"I'll tell you in a minute. She's leaving".

"Leaving? Why?"

"I said I'll tell you in a minute. Wow, this food looks great Brock!"

"Uh…yeah. Thanks. So…I guess you can have Miranda's food if she's going".

"Alright!" Ash grinned, apparently his earlier grievances forgotten. He sat down and started to tuck in heartily.

The bedroom door opened and Miranda walked in. She glared at Ash and Brock.

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum. Don't you dare come running back to me", she growled, then walked out of the front door and was gone.

Immediately after the front door was shut, Misty stepped out of the bathroom, having finished dressing, "Oh, hi Ash. Where's Miranda?"

"She just left. For good", Ash mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

"What? Why?"

"We had a disagreement".

Now Brock and Misty were both listening, taking seats at the dinner table, "What about?" Brock asked.

Ash swallowed a chunk of chicken, "If you must know, she wanted to go out with me. I said no and she stormed off".

Brock looked at Misty, and didn't fail to notice the spark of hope in her eyes, "Um…why didn't you want to?" Misty said tentatively.

"I don't want a girlfriend", he replied casually.

For a second, Brock saw that Misty looked crushed, then immediately she regained her usual calm composure. She must have had a lot of practice in masking her emotions, Brock realized.

"Well? Are you two going to start eating or do I have to eat yours as well?" Ash said hopefully.

Brock laughed and started eating. Misty picked at her food, keeping her eyes down at her plate. At their feet, Pikachu and Togepi were eating Pokémon chow from bowls.

Little did they know they were being watched.

Peering in through the window were the bumbling Jessie, James and Meowth,

"Hey, they're all there all right", James said, "And Pikachu too".

"Did you hear what the boss said?" Jessie grinned, "If we keep spying on the twerp trio, our debts will be broken off!"

"And if we don't, he'll just break every bone in our bodies", Meowth groaned.

Jessie smacked him with the back of our hand, "Don't be so pessimistic! We've got it made this time. This is our big chance!"

"Yeah!" Meowth and James chorused, then they dropped down to their hands and knees and crawled away.

Ash watched the two Pokémon duel in the arena before them. But he was not one of trainers testing his skills today. He was a spectator in the crowd, sitting next to Misty and Brock.

In the rock arena, Gary had just lost his Wartortle. His foe, who was sitting back calmly and not saying anything, was using a massive and brutal Rhydon. The rock Pokémon reared up and roared in a gravely voice.

"Go! Arcanine!" Gary ordered.

The flame Pokémon charged Rhydon. Ash watched intently as the Rhydon absorbed a flamethrower attack, then lowered its head and charged, smashing the Arcanine over. It was over already. The Rhydon was just too well trained and too powerful.

Nidoking was next up. Both Pokémon were of similar size, build and skills. But as Ash's Nidoking aimed a hyper beam, Rhydon leapt forward and seized Gary's Pokémon. The two wrestled, punching and thrashing urgently. It was a gruelling battle, but Nidoking seemed to be tiring while Rhydon was fresh as ever. Without warning, Giovanni's Pokémon seized Gary's and swung it around once, then let go. Nidoking tumbled to the floor, crashing into boulders along the way.

It groaned and writhed in agony as Rhydon approached again, the earth shaking underneath its massive footfalls. It growled and prepared to continue its assault.

Before it did, the referee intervened, "Nidoking is unable to battle, Rhydon and Giovanni are the winners!"

The announcer declared, "Well, what a match! Giovanni may be the best trainer we've ever had! One Pokémon took out three without even breaking a sweat!"

Ash stared as the crowd around him cheered, "Woah…he's good".

"That's a bit of an understatement", Brock said, "Gary's no push over, but that Rhydon just took him right out!"

Gary had his head buried in his hands. His knees seemed to be shaking. He was evidently devastated. Ash felt a twinge of pity for him, crushed as he was by the merciless foe that was the mysterious Giovanni.

Nodding once to the crowd in acknowledgment, Giovanni recalled his Rhydon and headed out of the stadium, dusting his amber suit down once. He grinned. All was going according to plan.

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking down a bustling street in the League town. Ash was still thinking about what he had witnessed in the stadium.

"I can't believe how easily Gary was defeated", he said slowly.

"It is sort of surprising", Misty agreed, "That man Giovanni must be a really strong trainer to pull something like that off".

"Giovanni…that name still sounds familiar to me", Brock scratched his forehead, "Where have I heard it before?"

A small thought occurred to him. His mind began ticking away, and he smiled. He could achieve two things with one action.

"Listen, this Giovanni thing is really beginning to bug me", he said, stopping in the road, "I'm going to check it out, if you guys don't mind".

Ash looked at him, "How will you do that?"

"I'm going to go back to Pewter City and read my old gym records. I have a suspicion something will be in there".

"You're not going to leave us are you Brock?" asked Ash, surprised and a little alarmed.

"Just for a day or two. I can hire a Fearow from the bird stalls in the town to get me there and back. I'll be back soon, Ash".

Misty stared, "You're not going to miss Ash's next match, are you?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Wow, this is a bit of a surprise, Brock", Ash said.

"I promise I'll be right back", Brock assured him again with seemingly unlimited patience, "Come on you guys".

As they walked on, with Ash and Pikachu in front, Misty looked at Brock and he began frantically signalling to her to do something. She arched one eyebrow, but eventually figured it out. At least one reason for him going away was for her. He was giving her an opportunity.

At first, she felt irritated, as though she were being manipulated. But then she realized his intentions were the best, and she smiled her thanks at him.

Half an hour later, Misty and Ash were waving to Brock as he took off on a Fearow he had rented out and headed off over the horizon. Misty smiled at Ash. She had a day, two at the most. She needed to tell him.

As they turned and began the journey home, they passed a church. If they had looked closer at one of the bells in the tower, they would have realized it wasn't a bell at all. It was a Victreebell. It watched them go, then uncoiled from and leapt down from the church, hopping away to a crop of trees in the town park.

"Ah, here comes my good buddy now", James emerged from the undergrowth and awaited his Pokémon's arrival.

Jessie and Meowth followed him, brushing leaves and twigs aside. Victreebell unleashed its trademark scream as it approached.

"Now, what's she saying, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"It's saying 'Food! Food!'" Meowth said calmly, and looked up at James.

James was quickly bowled over and attacked by his unruly friend. As he mumbled from within its abdomen, Jessie and Meowth walked over, seized it by the vine and after a little struggling, managed to yank it off.

"Now that that's over, what did you find out about the twerps, Victreebell?" Jessie folded her arms across her chest.

Meowth listened to its screeches and shrieks, "Uh-huh. Right. Okay…I see. Well, the over grown pot plant here says that the Brock kid has high-tailed it out of town! He's gone to Pewter city".

"Pewter city? What for?" James wondered.

Victreebell frowned and screamed again.

"She says she doesn't know, and that you're a stupid moron for asking", Meowth translated with relish.

James sighed, "Well, thanks anyway Victreebell", and returned it to its Pokéball, "Well, what do we do now? We let one of the kids get out of town!"

"We better tell the boss. If we tell him right away, maybe he won't be mad", Jessie considered, "After all, we've just done our job. We've kept track of them".

"Yeah, you're right Jessie. It wasn't out job to stop them", Meowth agreed, "Come on, let's go tell the boss".

"Alright, but remember, it was your idea, not mine!" James said as they headed off again.

Back in their temporary house, Misty and Ash sat down. They both felt slightly odd without Brock around. There was a permanent sense that something was missing.

After a while of moping around, Ash checked his watch, "Hey, we still got a few hours before our usual bed time. You want to do something? I'm not sitting around here bored all the time".

"Uh…what you got in mind?" Misty said uncertainly.

"Oh…I don't know. Since Brock is here, how about we get something to eat? You know the trainers here get to eat for free".

"Um…yeah I guess that's okay. Where shall we go?"

"We'll find out when we get there. Come on, let's go Pikachu".

"Wait, Ash!" Misty said, "Don't we need to get changed if we're going out somewhere tonight?"

"What? Why would you do that? We never normally do".

"Oh…yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go".

In a small restaurant in the town, Giovanni sat back in his chair at the table, sipping on a brandy, and occasionally eating a mouthful of steak. His eyes were lidded and half-closed, like a cat in relaxation, similar to the Persian sitting next to him.

He heard the restaurant door open, and he looked up to see two people dressed in overly large and covering coats and hats enter, followed by a Meowth that walked on two feet. His fist clenched in anger.

"Hello, boss", James said nervously.

"You fools are not supposed to meet with me in public!" their overlord snapped, keeping his voice down so as not to arouse attention, "Quickly, sit down, the three of you. People are looking".

They did as they were told, dragging chairs up to the table.

Giovanni took a long sip of brandy, then glared at them and asked, "Now, why are you here?"

"We saw you in the window", Jessie trembled, "There's something we need to tell you right away".

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, remember those three kids you asked us to watch?" Meowth chattered in his usual, conman's voice.

"Yes…"

"One of them left town today, the one called Brock. He's heading back to Pewter City".

Giovanni rolled his dark eyes, "You came in here to tell me that?"

"Um…yes sir", James mumbled, like a naughty schoolboy caught red handed at doing something wrong.

"I don't care about Brock. It's Ash I want to know about. He's one of the few trainers in this ridiculous League with the skill to even attempt to stop our schemes. An attempt that would be doomed to fail, of course".

The trio were astonished, "You really think the twerp is skilled?" Jessie queried.

"Certainly. There are a handful of trainers with what I would call skill in this League. He is one of them."

Wide-eyed, they looked on, "Oh…"

Giovanni exhaled heavily, "But you have done your duty nonetheless, and reported promptly. Keep up the work", he produced a small, hand-held data pad from his breast pocket, and began typing in it, "Your first debt, for the destruction of some property that Team Rocket's treasury paid for, is hereby deleted".

It took a moment for the words to sink in, "You…you really mean that?" James gasped.

"Yes. Continue to do my bidding and all of your outstanding debts will be cleared. This is but the first. Now get out of here".

They practically skipped out of the restaurant, nearly colliding into two people who had just entered. Giovanni frowned. It was that Ash and his friend Misty.

Apparently, neither group noticed the other and walked on blissfully ignorant. They were approached by a waitress who directed them to a table, and they sat at opposite ends of the table and began reading the menus. Pikachu and Togepi sat next to them.

Ash was facing away from Giovanni, while Misty was facing towards him. However, she didn't seem to notice him yet. He shrugged and continued sipping his brandy while watching them through narrowed eyes.

"So, what are you going to have, Misty?" Ash was asking.

"I don't know yet. I guess I might just have a sandwich. I'm not too hungry".

"How can you not be hungry?" Ash wondered, "I'm always hungry!"

She laughed, "Yeah, I've noticed. I don't know, I'm just not".

"Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine…"

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a man who approached them, with a basket of roses he was trying to sell to customers.

"Anything for the young hero from Pallet Town and his lady friend?" he asked with an ear-to-ear smile.

Ash looked at Misty, who was blushing and looking away. Pikachu was laughing.

"Um…well we're not exactly…" Ash began clumsily, "Uh…what the hey. Sure. One please".

Misty and Pikachu were both taken by surprise as the man handed a rose to the girl and Ash paid him. She stared at the rose as the man walked on.

"Ash, what are you doing! People will think that…"

"Oh, relax Mist. It's just a joke", he leaned back in the chair, chuckling.

She glared at him. His laid-back, dopey manner was infuriating at times. However, she placed the rose down gently on the table and managed a casual smile at him.

The waitress approached and took their orders, including two dishes of Pokémon chow for Pikachi and Togepi. As Misty took a bite of her sandwich, she looked up and started to gag on it. Ash looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mist?"

After some effort, she managed to swallow, and she leaned forward and whispered, "Don't look around now, but he's there behind you. Giovanni".

Ash turned cold. He felt compelled to turn and look, but managed to resist it. The man scared him, and he resented that. So he got angry.

"Well, we'll soon find out about him!" he growled, "Miss! Uh, miss, can you come over here please?"

"Ash, no!" Misty said, horrified.

The waitress approached at his bidding, "Yes sir? What can I do to help?"

Subtly, Ash indicated behind him, and kept his voice low, "There's a man over there in a red suit. He's called Giovanni. Do you know anything about him?"

The waitress, who took it as a trainer merely evaluating the competition, was happy to reply, "Oh yes! He's a lovely man. Very polite, pleasant, and generous. He makes massive contributions to charities, and he seems to love his Pokémon. He's a very respected citizen, sir".

With that, she left to start tending other customers. Misty and ash exchanged looks.

"It could be a front", Ash mused.

"I guess so. Well…come on. He doesn't seem to have noticed us. He won't spoil our evening", Misty sighed.

"Yeah, I guess", Ash continued chewing and gulping down his food.

Behind them, Giovanni smiled and continued his silent vigil. It would only be a matter of time before Ash Ketchum would be in his grasp.


	7. Tensed for a heartbreak

Author's note: Well, this chapter was…interesting to write. I hope somebody out there likes it. If you do, please review if you get the chance. I'd really appreciate some feedback.

After Ash had finished wolfing down his food and Misty had finished nibbling her sandwich, they left the restaurant and headed out into the cool night air, Misty still carrying the rose. Ash glanced once at the mysterious man sitting behind him. Evidently, Giovanni saw it, because he grinned widely and waved, as if greeting a friend. The sarcasm there was plain even to Ash. Angry, he and Misty headed out into the quiet streets.

"I guess most people have gone to bed now", Misty remarked, noting that the streets were almost empty.

"Yeah, but I still got energy", Ash moaned, "I gotta do something before I go to bed. Hey, what's this?"

He had spotted a sign on a gate. Misty walked over and read it.

"'Pokémon Park. Open all hours, people and Pokémon welcome, but please keep large Pokémon under control'".

"Hey, you want to stop here?" Ash asked, "I think my Pokémon deserve a break for an hour or two".

"Uh…sure, I guess".

They entered and found it to be a huge, lush park with water fountains, streams, groves of flowers, trees and large lawns.

"Wow, this looks great!" Ash enthused, "Come on out guys!"

He threw his Pokéballs and they burst open to reveal Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Snorlax and Lapras. Misty did the same, releasing Staryu, Goldeen and Psyduck. The water types headed for a large pond surrounded by flowers, and the others happily relaxed or played around the water. Pikachu and Togepi tottered off to join them.

Tired, Misty sat down on a bench and yawned, "Wow, I'm tired all of a sudden".

"Hah, well a good meal always does that to you", Ash observed, "I think I need to sit down too".

He sat down on the bench, two feet away from Misty. She tried to avoid flinching.

Recalling Brock's words from earlier, she realized now was her chance. She had to do it now.

A hundred meters behind the two friends, the bushes rustled and Jessie, James and Meowth poked their heads out, spying on them. After having missed them completely in the restaurant, an aerial scan by Weezing had soon relocated them. They followed them into the park by leaping over a hedge, and now continued sneaking up on them.

"I can't hear what they's saying", Meowth grumbled.

"Me neither", James said, "Shall we get closer?"

"Yeah!" Meowth agreed, but he was stopped by the gloved hand of Jessie.

"Wait", she considered, "I think…yes…aww. Aren't they romantic?"

"What!" the other two exclaimed.

"Those two are obviously making sweet talk", Jessie said with infuriating surety, "I think we should leave them alone".

"Why?" Meowth demanded to know.

Jessie sighed, "They just make such a perfect couple. How sweet!" she clasped her hands together and her eyes misted.

"Um…so?" James was gormless as usual.

Jessie turned to go, "Come on, we're leaving. I wouldn't like someone sneaking up on me and listening in on me when I was having a romantic evening".

"You wouldn't like it if someone tried to steal your Pokémon, but we do that to them all the time!" Meowth pointed out.

"Yes, but this is different. They just make me go all mushy inside!" she grinned.

"I think you'se gone mushy in the head!" Meowth snapped.

In response, she whacked him over the head, "No, we're leaving. Right now. Come on, James".

Jessie led the way out of the park, followed by James, and grudgingly, a muttering Meowth.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck and Togepi were playing in amongst the flowers, frolicking happily, leaping over the fast asleep Snorlax's legs for fun.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Squirtle remarked, looking at Ash and Misty.

"Does it matter?" Goldeen called out, "It's not any of our business".

"I think it is", Pikachu replied, "They are our masters".

Charizard looked up at Ash and Misty, "I knew this would happen".

"Oh, you always say that", Bulbasaur grumbled.

The flame type yawned, "If you don't want to listen to me, don't listen to me. Your decision".

"I'm listening", Pikachu replied.

Charizard looked surprised, "You are?"

"Yup. What do you think is going on?"

Stunned for a moment, Charizard regained his composure and ruffled his wings, "Well, if I am right, those two like each other. Or at least one of them has a crush on the other".

The other Pokémon, with the exception of Snorlax, stared, "Are you serious?" Lapras asked.

"Sure am".

"…No, that can't be right", Bulbasaur shook his head, "That can't be".

"Why not?" Charizard looked at the smaller Pokémon.

"Actually, I think Charizard might be right", Pikachu nodded slowly.

The others looked at him, "You do?" they said all at once.

He nodded, "Yeah. I think he may be. We'll find out. In the meantime, let's not stare at Ash huh? Let's just leave them alone".

The other Pokémon nodded their agreement.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Ash was saying, looking at the Pokémon who appeared to be huddled together in conference.

"Yeah, me too", Misty replied, looking up at the starry night, "The night sure I beautiful, huh Ash?"

"Uh…yeah. I guess", Ash could rarely tell what was a beautiful night and what wasn't.

Misty was tentatively trying to strike up a suitable conversation, "We've been friends for so long now Ash, haven't we?"

"Um…yeah. Sure have".

She attempted a lighthearted giggle, "Do you remember how it all started?"

Ash groaned, believing he saw where this conversation was heading, "Look, Misty, I told you enough times, you'll get your stupid bike back!"

"That's not what I was driving at!" she snapped, irritated by his thick-headedness.

"It sure sounded like it to me".

"Well, I don't care about the stupid bike".

"You don't? Then why do you hang around with me?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

She exhaled sharply in poorly suppressed annoyance, "You don't know? You're my best friend, Ash".

"I am?"

"Yes!" Misty felt like dashing her head against the bench in frustration.

"Oh. Well, you're my best friend too. You and Pikachu and Brock".

She managed a smile, "Thanks, Ash".

Gently, she placed the rose between them on the bench. Her arms were shaking. It might have been the cold, or it might have been nerves. She forced herself to remain steady.

As the seconds stretched on for what seemed like hours, it occurred to her that all the times she had planned this and recited it in her mind were now irrelevant. She just had to say it, without any premeditation, straight from the heart.

"Um…Ash. I have to tell you something important. Please try not to freak out".

Ash started, "Oh no! Don't tell me our free food voucher for the League town restaurants has expired!"

A few seconds from being driven to insanity by Ash's idiocy, Misty just managed to maintain control. She tried again.

"No, nothing like that".

"Oh. Phew. I thought for a moment it was something serious!"

She gritted her teeth, "This is serious!"

"Oh. Well go on. What is it?"

Turning to face him on the bench, she knew she had gone too far to back out now. She had to carry on, regardless of the consequences, and do what she should have done years ago.

"I'm sorry Ash. I know this may be hard for you. But I…I…"

She faltered in her speech, and as Ash looked at her he realized she had tears in her eyes. At last, she had his full, undivided and serious attention.

"What is it, Misty?"

"I…I love you".

Ash almost fell off the bench. His head was reeling and he felt like he'd been struck in the face.

"You what!"

"I love you", a tear ran down her smooth cheek and fell noiselessly to the floor, "And I'm sorry. But there's something I have to do".

Before he could react, she took his hand in hers, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The sensation was like nothing Ash had felt before. It was almost like a tiny, delicate songbird had landed on his lips.

Their Pokémon stared from by the pond. They were gawping in disbelief, but were silent. Except of course for Togepi, who was too young to understand what was going on, Psyduck who was wandering off, and Snorlax, who was asleep.

Misty pulled away. They looked at each other a moment, both blushing. Ash didn't move, his mouth slightly open and looking confused. Misty looked away.

"I really am sorry, Ash. I can go away if you like. If you don't want to travel with me any more, I'll understand. I'll go back to the Cerulean City Gym and you never have to see me again. It's up to you…"

She was cut off as she felt Ash's hand on her face, gently turning her to face him again. He closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly. Her own eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back.

The Pokémon had managed to recover from their shock, and were clapping, and those that couldn't were leaping into the air happily. A few had to brush tears from their eyes. Much to Pikachu's amusement, Charizard was actually openly crying, until he realized the others were staring at him and he tried to look and act tough again.

After a few seconds, Ash and Misty pulled away again. This time, neither was blushing, but Misty looked as if she was ready to cry. Ash placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. She buried her head in his chest, and he stroked her hair gently with one hand.

After a while, Misty murmured, "Does…does this mean…?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah. I love you too".

"Oh Ash…I don't know what to say".

"Neither do I. So let's not say anything", he whispered with a gentle wisdom she had rarely heard before.

In a moment of pure rapture, Misty pressed herself closer to Ash and heeded his words.

The Pokémon were still cheering.

"Told you", Charizard sneered.

"Guess so", Squirtle mumbled, still not quite believing what he had just seen.

Pikachu grinned cheekily, "Aww, little Charizard's such a romantic!"

Charizard frowned, "Shut up".

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu fell about laughing, "Aww, how sweet!"

Blushing furiously, Charizard groaned, "I'll never live this down".

Psyduck approached, looking at Ash and Misty, "Hey, I wonder if this means Misty'll be less grumpy now.…"

A shrill voice called out, "What are you staring at, you little freaks!"

The Pokémon laughed, knowing the remark had been in good humour.

"I guess not", Pikachu observed.


	8. Giovanni's scheme

Author's note: Well, thank you both for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. And yes, there is another chapter. In fact, several more. Followed by a sequel I have planned. I hope you like them if you have chance to read it! Thanks again.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked down the dark streets, on their way home after their time at Pokémon Park. In Misty's backpack was Togepi, which was sleeping soundly.

The two youngsters were still beaming at one another, and both felt as if they were in a wonderful, dreamy sensation. They weren't even looking where they were going, they were just smiling at one another as they headed home.

Shyly, Ash held out his hand. Misty took it, and they entwined their fingers. Hand in hand, they walked home, both feeling light-headed and in awe. Pikachu was having to lead them there, yelling at them to prevent them from walking into the various obstacles along the way. However, one such object, a lamppost, was not detected soon enough, and Ash and Misty staggered away clumsily, cursing.

A wind whistled down the street, and Misty shuddered, "I'm cold".

"Do you want my jacket?" Ash asked, eager to please.

"No. We don't need to do that to get warm", she smiled at him.

She stepped closer and slipped one arm around Ash's waist, pulling him nearer.

"Now you do the same to me", she said, blushing slightly.

"Uh…right", Ash performed the task with considerably less grace.

"Okay. Now put your hand on my hip…my hip, Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh. Heh. Sorry", Ash tactfully removed his hand from her butt and placed it on her hip, pulling her closer.

They moved on, feeling each other's body warmth. It occurred to Ash that all of those times they had been travelling all around the world, they should have been doing this since they first started out.

Through the streets of the town, a purple mist snaked along. It slipped into one house, passing straight through a wall. A few moments later it emerged, carrying with it six Pokéballs. It headed on noiselessly for its next victim.

All was quiet in the temporary home of Ash Ketchum and his companions. Pikachu, who had wisely and generously offered to sleep in the living room on the sofa, and look after Togepi there, was fast asleep.

In the bedroom, Ash was looking up at the ceiling, twisting and turning in the top bunk of the bunk bed. He was listening out for the slightly heavier breathing from below that would indicate that Misty had gone to sleep. He heard nothing.

"Misty, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I can't sleep", she replied in hushed tones.

"Me neither", Ash paused, and blurted out, "I meant everything I said today, Mist. You know that?"

She didn't answer right away, "Thanks, Ash. And I meant it too", she looked up at Ash's bunk above her, as if trying to look at him through the bed, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize you loved me?"

"Well…I realized it today. When we kissed. But I think I must have loved you for years".

"You do?"

"Yeah. I thought you were pretty the first time I saw you. I must have fallen in love with you at least by the time we headed off for the Orange Islands. I knew I hated being separated from you, and I felt special with you. But I wasn't sure why. What about you? Since when did you realize you loved me?"

"Not too long after I met you".

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Definitely before you got into the League for the first time. Just watching how caring you were to your Pokémon…that bike being destroyed was one of the best things that ever happened to me. It gave me an excuse to stick with you".

"Oh…right. Wow. I thought you just really wanted your bike back".

"Well, at first maybe. But not for long…"

Ash shivered, "I'm cold".

Misty was too. She looked at what she wearing. Underwear and a long t-shirt that reached down almost to her knees. Maybe it would be okay if…

"Ash, come down here".

"Huh?"

"We're both cold. Come on".

There was a pause, then Misty heard the bed above creaking. Ash clambered down, wearing a black t-shirt and boxers. He looked at her uncertainly, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"It's okay, Ash", Misty assured him, "Come on, let's get some sleep".

Ash's look of doubt cleared, "Uh, sure. Okay!"

He climbed in next to her, and pulled the sheets up around them. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. She rested her head on his chest and sighed peacefully. Ash closed his eyes, loving the warmth and life that seemed to radiate out of her.

As she curled up next to him, one thought dominated Ash's mind.

'So this is what it feels like to be in love".

The only light in Giovanni's office came from the flash of his white teeth as he smiled to himself. There was something darker than the night entering his room, and he recognized what it was instantly.

"Greetings, Gengar. You have done as I asked?"

"Gengar Gengar Geng!"

"Hand me the Pokéballs".

A dozen Pokéballs were deposited on Giovanni's desk and the crime lord inspected them.

"Good. Now that these young trainers have been beaten, they will no longer need their Pokémon. Young Gary put up a reasonably spirited fight too, considering all factors. His Pokémon will make a fine addition to my collection, but not yet. His will join the ranks of the stolen soon".

"Garrrrr! Gengar!"

"I have another task for you, Gengar".

"Gar?"

"A young man named Brock has left for Pewter City, or so my operatives claim. Doubtless he is trying to find out who I am. He will be able to via his Gym Records. Find him. Silence him".

"Gengar!"

The ghost slipped through the wall with ease and was gone. Giovanni smirked. This really was too easy.

Dawn was approaching as Brock left his Pewter City gym. After stopping to speak to his family, he headed for the Fearow waiting for him outside. He climbed on top and, the bird type beat its massive wings once and took off.

"Back to the League Town, please Fearow", Brock told it, and it squawked in response and flew off at high pace.

Brock was tense and worried. He had searched the computer Gym Records and found the databank all Gyms were equipped with regarding other Gym Leaders. His thoughts had been confirmed.

Giovanni was the Gym Leader of Viridian City. However, when he was actually present for battles, a rare occurrence, he hid his personage from them. Brock remembered they had encountered Team Rocket there at the Gym.

Brock's suspicions were coming to life, and the truth looked increasingly clear. Giovanni was not only a Gym Leader and therefore not allowed to compete in the League, but he may be involved with Team Rocket.

It had taken a while for Brock to decide to come back that very night. He had intended to give Misty enough time to have a talk with Ash. It wasn't particularly likely that she had in that timeframe. Also, he was compelled to stop and stay with his family.

However, this news was just too important. He would head for the League Headquarters at once and demand to report his evidence. If Giovanni was indeed involved with Team Rocket, they might have been plotting something foul.

So he had hesitatingly decided to return. As he looked below at the vast carpet of trees, he hoped he wasn't too late.

It was at that moment he saw something unusual. Rising up from the branches was a bolt of black, twisted energy, arcing directly for him and Fearow.

"Fearow, look out!" he yelled, but it was too late.

The Nightshade attack crashed into the bird, and it staggered in the air, then began a rapid descent to the forest. Brock yelled in terror and the Fearow screeched. With the crash of branches and snapping and shuddering of boughs, the Pokémon plunged through the canopy, becoming entangled...

Brock caught a blow from a thick branch in his chest that winded him. He tumbled off his mount and plummeted to the floor. He could see the grass rushing up to meet him, then he knew no more.

Misty's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun's rays reach in through the window. Her vision cleared and she saw Ash asleep next to her. For a moment she wondered what was going on and if she was maybe still dreaming, but then she remembered the events of yesterday. She smiled at her new boyfriend. He looked so sweet when he slept. It wasn't the first time she had noted that, but now she could think it without feeling any guilt.

Slowly and quietly, she managed to ease herself out of bed without waking Ash, and got dressed quickly. She headed into the living room and saw Pikachu and Togepi asleep on the sofa. Smiling at the adorable sight, she went into the kitchen and began making coffee for herself and Ash.

It wasn't long before she heard a thump and a groan. She suppressed a laugh. Ash was evidently awake.

A few moments later, and Ash walked in, rubbing his head where he had smacked it against the bunk bed when he had woken up. Misty smiled at him. He grinned sheepishly, and put on his cap.

She handed him his coffee, and they went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Awoken by the noise, Pikachu and Togepi yawned and rubbed their eyes sleepily.

Misty sipped at her coffee, "So…"

Ash grinned, "So…"

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know yet. Got any ideas?"

"No, not really. As long as I can spend the day with you", she moved closer to him, while Pikachu tactfully led Togepi and himself off the sofa and onto the chair opposite.

Ash took her hand, "Of course. You know I'd do anything to…"

There was a knock on the door, and they started.

"Who could that be this early in the day?" Ash muttered, heading for the door.

He opened it, and found on one there. However, pinned to the door was a notice. He took it off and looked at it.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"It's to me. It says all Pokémon trainers in the League have been summoned to the Grand Stadium. Something about an inspection, and a Pokémon theft in the night!"

Misty gasped, "That's terrible! Are you going to go?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Sure, someone has to look out for you, kid".

Ash glared at her, "Aren't you supposed to be nicer to me now?"

"Uh-uh. In fact, I'm going to make your life hell from now on", she grinned at him.

An hour later, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were walking towards the Grand Stadium, that loomed above all else in the League Town. Ash and Misty were holding hands as they approached the arena.

"Hi Ashy boy", a smarmy voice from behind said.

Ash and Misty jumped, and turned to see Gary standing there, arms crossed across his chest and looking them up and down with a mocking eye.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"The very same, Ash. And your delightful friend Misty", he looked and saw them holding each other's hands, "Or should I now say, girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business", Misty snapped, resenting the sarcastic tone of voice he used.

"There's no need to be so touchy. Just making a friendly observation".

He stared at them critically.

"How sweet. You need your girl to hold your hand all the way, huh Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash looked at Misty's small, graceful fingers that he was grasping, "Don't be stupid".

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Because…because we want to".

Gary laughed and brushed the hair out of his eyes smoothly, "Sure, Ash. Great excuse. I think you're just so terrified at the sight of a great trainer like me that you need some comfort from your ickle wittle chick, huh?" he threw back his head and laughed.

Misty had witnessed Gary heap abuse at Ash on many occasions. She had always felt the same rage in her, but for fear of betraying her feelings for Ash she usually let them deal with it. Now, however, she was able to do something about it.

Gary emitted an undignified yelp of surprise as Misty grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him near, so her face was close to his. Ash and Pikachu were just as surprised as Gary.

"You listen to me, you creep, you take all of that back right now!" Misty yelled in his face, in a typical display of her anger.

Gary squirmed, "No way…"

"Yes way! Now!"

"…Okay I take it back. Happy?"

"Good. Now watch your mouth and quit that nasty grinning of yours, or I'll rearrange your face! Got it?"

"Yes Miss".

She shoved him away, and he stumbled over. He glared at Ash, then back at Misty.

"So is she your girlfriend or bodyguard?" Gary mocked, although Ash noticed the waver in his voice and they way he made sure there was plenty of distance between Misty and himself before he said it.

Misty let it go this time, and she led Ash by the hand past Gary.

"You haven't heard the last from me, Ash!" Gary called after him.

Ash and Misty headed for the Stadium, Ash silently wondering why Gary was even still in the League Town when he was out of the League. Pride he supposed. Some people never learned...

From the spectator stands, Misty sat on her own. She looked down at the arena floor below, and saw over a dozen trainers, including Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, standing there. The spectator stands were mostly empty, with only a few friends of the various trainers having attended.

Something was wrong. Togepi was looking nervous. Misty too could sense something in the air. She looked more closely at the trainers, and spotted the mysterious Giovanni, dressed smartly in an amber suit and looking smug.

A Pokémon League Official approached the trainers, "Will you all please present your Pokéballs for inspection? We have had two reports of stolen Pokémon this morning and we need to check no more have been stolen".

Worried, Ash fumbled in his pocket. Were they all there? Yes…they were. He took them out and along with the other trainers, held them out for inspection.

There was a sudden, muffled explosion, and the arena was filled with clouds of billowing, choking smoke. Ash gagged, his eyes watered and he staggered. He stumbled and dropped to the floor, his Pokéballs slipping from his grasp.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, looking at the smoke smothered arena.

The trainers coughed and spluttered, along with the League Official. But not Giovanni. Giovanni had prudently slipped away just before, and disappeared in the smoke.

From all around the arena, there came the roar of many voices in a chant.

"To infect the world with devastation, to blight all people in every nation…"

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty realized.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above…"

The smoke began to clear. Misty could just make out maybe a hundred people in black uniforms surrounding the trainers.

"Team Rocket circles the earth all day and night, surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

Looking closely, Misty could see two figures in white standing with those in black, with a Meowth by their feet. They seemed to be reciting something completely different and looking about, as if confused and feeling out of place.

The shocked trainers were completely encircled by the Team Rocket agents. Ash looked down, and saw his Pokéballs were gone! All of the trainers had suffered the same fate. With lightning speed, the Rocket Members had seized them in the flash of smoke.

Giovanni emerged in the ranks and laughed slowly, "I thank you for the hospitality, trainers of the Pokémon League. But I'm afraid I must depart. Come, minions!"

Ash stared, "He's…he's from Team Rocket!"

"Correction, kid", a voice said, and Ash turned to see Jessie looking at him, "He IS Team Rocket. That's the boss".

"You!" Ash wheeled to face Giovanni, "I'll teach you…"

"Gengar, psychic attack".

There was a flash of light and Giovanni's Gengar appeared. It leered at Ash and the trainers, and suddenly they were all hurled backwards by an ray of energy, landing painfully. Pikachu flew from Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go, Team Rocket!" Giovanni ordered.

A massive blimp was descending on the arena. It was enormous, blotting out the sun. A rope ladder was hurled down. The Rocket Agents swarmed it up with amazing speed. Giovanni approached it.

"But boss…" James asked.

"What?"

"Aren't we going to get the kid's Pikachu? That's what you always assigned us to do. Shouldn't we get it while we have the chance?"

Giovanni laughed, "Ah, yes. I've been looking forward to this. You three are out of Team Rocket. You were merely functionaries. Goodbye".

With that, he climbed away, his Gengar floating up with him. Jessie, James and Meowth collapsed on the floor, stunned. The last member of Team Rocket began climbing up the ladder.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash cried out, "You're not getting away with my Pokémon!"

"No, Ash, don't!" Misty called, running down the steps to get to the arena in time to stop him.

Ash didn't hear her. He leapt to his feet and rushed across the arena floor. He reached out and gripped the rope ladder even as it was withdrawn back into the blimp.

Misty and Pikachu raced to stop him, but it was too late. Ash disappeared into the Team Rocket airship as it rumbled on through the sky, heading south.

"No!" Misty screamed, falling to her knees and sobbing in the dust.


	9. A new alliance

Author's note: Another chapter up! Story almost finished now.

As Ash climbed up the ladder, he could see the access hatch above. He grimaced and raced on, even as the ladder was withdrawn. A meter away from his goal, he felt a hand seize him by the shoulder and yank him roughly into the blimp.

"So, we have a spy sneaking onboard!" the Rocket member jeered.

Ash was hurled to the metallic floor, and he looked up to see he was surrounded by a dozen Rocket agents. They glowered at him threateningly. One, who seemed to be the leader, approached.

"Take him to the boss! He headed for his office. Get going, now!"

Ash was grabbed by two officers and dragged off. He offered no resistance. He had no idea how he was going to get his Pokémon back. All he knew was that he couldn't let Giovanni get away this easily.

A moment later, he was escorted into a lavish room, with expensive Pokémon art on the walls. There was desk in front of a large window. Sitting on a large chair at the desk was Giovanni and the Persian in his lap.

"Boss, we found this rat sneaking in", one of the thugs saluted.

"Just as I predicted. Leave us", Giovanni said quietly.

The two villains left, leaving Ash and Giovanni alone.

The crime lord pressed a button on his desk, and a chair was elevated from below to sit in front of the desk.

"Sit, Ash Ketchum. We have much to discuss".

Misty and Pikachu watched in horror and disbelief as the juggernaught cruised away. Ash was gone.

Tears rolled off Misty's cheek and dropped onto the dusty floor. Pikachu looked at her and reassuringly placed a paw on her shoulder. She managed a weak smile at him.

The other trainers had left the arena at a rush, followed by the League Official. They were looking for Officer Jenny to help track down Team Rocket.

The more she thought about it, the more Misty realized how powerful Team Rocket was. They had managed to infiltrate the League and fool everyone. The police were no match for them.

Gradually, she realized she wasn't alone in the arena. Nearby were Jessie, James and Meowth. They were muttering to themselves, looking extremely shocked.

"Functionaries?" James murmured.

"We was nothing to 'im", Meowth said quietly.

"Nothing. Just slaves", Jessie looked away, "And now we're out of Team Rocket".

Misty sighed, and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded, and the two of them approached Team Rocket.

"Hi", Misty said quietly.

They noticed her for the first time, "What do you want?" Meowth asked suspiciously.

"Help".

"Help? Why would we help you?" Jessie snarled.

"It would work to everyone's advantage".

James looked up at her, a slow smile forming on his face, "Sounds like you have an idea".

Misty shook her head, "No, not really. But I think we need to work together".

"What for?" Meowth demanded to know.

She sighed. This was going to take a while.

Hesitatingly, Ash sat down before Giovanni. He glared at the villain fiercely. The Rocket Leader leaned forward.

"What brings you here, Ash?"

"I'm here for my Pokémon. And the other trainer's. We all need them back. They're our friends".

Giovanni laughed, "I have worked for too long for a chance to grab this many powerful Pokémon from right under the nose of the League. They are Team Rocket's now".

He pressed a button on an intercom and spoke into it, "Bring in the prisoner".

"We have something that may interest you", Giovanni leered.

A few seconds later, the prisoner was led into the room by two Rocket members, who saluted and left.

"Brock!"

"Ash! What are you doing here?"

There was an oily chuckle from the master criminal, "Young Ash is a guest here. As for Brock Slate, well, I discovered he was leaving to try and solve my identity. I couldn't have that, so I had my Gengar ambush him, originally with the intent of killing him. But he managed to survive so Gengar brought him here this morning".

Ash shook his head, "I don't understand how you could get away with that heist".

"It was very simple. Last night Team Rocket stole a few Pokéballs. Naturally, this would result in an inspection in the arena. It was so simple, yet so effective. Of course, not everybody knew about it. The fools Jessie, James and their miserable pet were told I was going to carry it out on the day of the League Parade. And with them out of the way, my march to domination is unhindered".

"So if they were so useless, why did you send them to capture Pikachu?"

Giovanni frowned slightly, "You disappoint me, Ash. I never wanted Pikachu, or at any rate no more than as a passing fancy. Originally I just had those morons follow you around to keep them out of the way, but then I realized your potential. They were, in a sense, spying on you, although they thought otherwise".

"My potential?" Ash stared.

"Why, yes. You're one of the most gifted trainers there is. That is why I am offering you membership to Team Rocket".

Brock clenched his fist, "Ash, don't do it"

"Why would I join you?" Ash's eyes narrowed.

"For a few very good reasons. If you were to join us, you could have your Pokémon back. Your friend Brock would be released. And Misty would be allowed to go free".

"Leave Brock and Misty out of this!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. The two of them have stuck their noses in for long enough now".

"But why does it matter? You've revealed your identity now!"

"That matters not. I will still be able to hide from the authorities. It was about time that I cast off that burden. But as a code of honour", he glared at Brock, "I don't like people snooping around".

"Code of honour? What kind of honour is there among gangsters like you?" Brock snapped.

"You come perilously close to questioning my wisdom, young Brock. Be silent. Your fate is no longer in your own hands. It is in Ash's. What is to be, Ash?"

Ash didn't reply. What kind of choice was this? His friends and his Pokémon, or joining Team Rocket? Surely he had no choice.

"I'll join you, Giovanni".

Brock started, but the gangster held him back with a warning glare.

"Excellent, Ash".

"On one condition".

Giovanni sighed wearily, "You are in no position to be making deals".

"A Pokémon match. If you win, I'll do as you wish. If I win, you will let me, my friends, my Pokémon and everyone else's go".

"You drive a hard bargain. If you win, I lose everything. Whereas if I win, you will still get what you want, except for joining me".

"If you're such a great trainer, you won't be afraid to risk it".

"Afraid? Me?" he laughed again, harsh and cruel, "What an amusing concept. So be it", he spoke into the intercom again, "Pilot, take us to the Viridian Gym".

He turned in his chair to face Ash and Brock, "We will land there, and host a three on three Pokémon battle. This will actually work to my advantage. The authorities will be hunting down this blimp, while I get off in Viridian City, throwing them off the trail".

"You won't get away with this, Giovanni!"

"On the contrary, I already have".

"So you want us to help you find the boss and the twerp?" James stared at Misty.

"That's right".

Meowth laughed, "Why would we do that? What's in it for us?"

"You'll have a chance to be free from Team Rocket forever", Misty tried desperately.

"In case you haven't noticed, kid", Jessie pointed out sourly, "We already are. We've been fired".

Pikachu stepped forward, "Pika pika, chu pika!"

Meowth nodded, "He's got a good point. He's saying that we know too much about Team Rocket. The boss may come and", he gulped, "Get us".

Jessie and James exchanged glances, worried. Misty smiled at Pikachu. It had been quick thinking. What's more, it was probably true.

"Wait!" a though occurred to Misty and she looked at Ash's friend, "What about Brock? He's not back yet!"

"Ah, yes, the boss has him", James grinned almost sheepishly.

"He has Brock too? Oh no!" she looked at the skies, as if trying to catch a glimpse of the blimp, "We need to hurry".

"I'm still not sure I trust 'em", Meowth growled.

"Me neither", Jessie looked proud and defiant, "Why are you so desperate to hunt down the boss, kid?"

Misty looked away awkwardly, "I need to find Ash. If anything happened to him…" she fought back the tears threatening to escape.

James got to his feet, more than a little moved, "I say we go for it! And what's more, if we help bring down the boss, Team Rocket will go down too! And we'll be heroes!"

Jessie clicked her fingers, "That's right! Ahah, why didn't I think of that?"

Meowth smiled slowly, "I guess it's worth a try. What do we got to lose anyway?"

Misty and Pikachu looked up, hopeful, "So you mean you'll…"

Jessie grabbed her by the arm, "That's right. Come on, before we lose them!"

Meowth grabbed Pikachu by the paw, and they all raced out of the arena, dragging the surprised Misty and Pikachu with them.

A few minutes later and Misty and Pikachu found themselves with their new allies aboard the Meowth hot air balloon, that they had hidden in the Pokémon Park.

"You think we'll be able to find them from up here?" Misty asked doubtfully.

"We got a better chance up here than we does on the ground, kid", Meowth said, scanning the skies through a pair of binoculars.

"I guess…"

"They were heading south. What would they be heading south for?" James wondered.

"His gym, maybe?" Jessie considered.

"We'll find out when we see 'em. Less yapping, more lookin'", Meowth insisted.

Misty placed the sleeping Togepi in her backpack, "You better stay safe, Togepi. This is going to get rough".

"Hey, there they are!" James exclaimed, pointing to a mountain ahead.

"I don't see them", Meowth said.

"They've just gone behind that ridge. It will emerge soon…"

Misty stared through her binoculars, and saw a massive steel-grey blimp slowly peek around a mountain face to the south.

"Full speed ahead!" Jessie ordered.

At the Viridian City Gym, the sky was smothered for a while by the huge airship. Then a helicopter descended from it, and headed for the Gym roof.

Inside, Giovanni sat between Ash and Brock, at the controls of the helicopter. He was staring ahead, blank and emotionless. Ash edged away from him. He was an imposing man to even look at, let alone sit next to.

The Persian looked at him, and it seemed to Ash it grinned wickedly, with a savage pleasure. He was beginning to feel scared. His hot-headedness had kept him from feeling terrified before, but now the dark, stomach-churning fear was setting in.

Giovanni brought the chopper to a steady landing on the Gym roof, and reached for a sack full of Pokéballs and slung them over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out five, and handed them to Ash. They were Ash's. He then led the way to a hatch that led down a set of stairs towards the Gym arena.

The silence was eerie. Giovanni hadn't spoken a word since they had boarded the helicopter. His dark face was full of anticipation, and his eyes were gleaming with a strange light.

Ash and Brock headed to one end of the arena, while Giovanni went to the other. The click of his shoes on the floor echoed around the cavernous room. It had been a while since Ash had been in here.

Giovanni sat down on a luxurious chair, and his Persian leapt into his lap, "You know you cannot win, Ash".

"I still have to try!"

"A fatal weakness of yours. Something that I do not have. I am not trying to take over the world; I am taking over the world. I am not going to try to defeat you; I am going to defeat you. In time and training from Team Rocket, you can appreciate this".

"You and your little speeches don't impress me!" Ash declared defiantly.

"That's right, Ash! Fight to the end", Brock enthused.

"I don't know how you can even hope to win", Giovanni said, looking amused, "You have seen my skill".

"Maybe, but my Pokémon are my friends, not slaves like with you!" Ash was feeling his confidence slowly return, "They'll pull through for me".

Giovanni shook his head, "You must realize you're doomed".

"You're too confident, that's your weakness".

"Your faith in your 'friends' is yours!" Giovanni growled.

Ash stared at him, the unwavering figure of dominance and tyranny facing him. He had to win. It was the only option.

"Let's begin", Giovanni smiled icily.

Ash nodded, "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

He hurled the Pokéball into the arena, and it appeared before him.

"Bulba!" his friend said confidently.

Giovanni held out a Pokéball and released his minion.

"You're up, Pinsir".

A snarling, drooling Pinsir with massive jaws formed across the arena from Bulbasaur. It hissed and clamped its mandibles together with a deafening clang in a casual display of power.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf, now!"

A torrent of sharp leaves was fired at the Pinsir, which dodged and rolled underneath the attack. It charged, head down at Bulbasaur.

"Try a vine whip!"

Two strong, thick vines reached for Pinsir. Instead of dodging, it grabbed one in its claws and yanked. It was pulling Bulbasaur closer to its sharp pincers. The other vine thrashed furiously against it, trying to weaken it, but it seemed disinterested.

"Oh no!" Ash was worried.

The Pinsir was working itself up into a frenzy of anticipation, snapping eagerly and thrashing around. Bulbasaur was struggling to keep away, but was steadily being drawn closer.

Brock watched, worried, "You have to do something Ash!"

Ash nodded, "Bulbasaur, solar beam now!"

A strange glow formed around the plant on Bulbsaur's back. The Pinsir stared, surprised and distracted. Then a burst of bright energy coiled forward, slamming into the bug and sending it flying. It landed in a heap, grunting in pain.

Giovanni nodded, "Impressive".

"Hah, I knew we could do it!" Ash yelled.

"It's not over", Giovanni replied.

The Pinsir leapt to its feet and snarled, bruised but unbroken. It lunged forward, slavering and growling. Ash and Bulbasaur stared in shock. It was so tough!

Two powerful jaws seized Bulbasaur and shook it around like a rag doll.

"Bulbasaur, no!" Ash yelled.

Giovanni looked at him smugly, "You can't win".

"That's where you're wrong, creep!" a new voice yelled.

A Pokéball burst open in the arena, and a familiar, long and muscular Pokémon formed.

"Charbok bok!"

"Arbok, use wrap attack now!"

Before the startled Pinsir could react, Arbok had lunged forward and wrapped around it. It constricted tightly, and the bug dropped Bulbasaur in surprise.

"What?" Giovanni stared.

Several figures were running down the stairs. Ash and Brock gasped. It was Misty, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Misty! Pikachu!" Ash called, relieved.

"Ash!"

"Pika pi!"

"You fools!" snarled Giovanni, enraged.

He reached into his pocket and produced four more Pokéballs. Soon, a huge Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon and a fearsome Gengar had formed. They leered at Bulbasaur and Arbok and advanced.

Ash didn't waste a second, "Squirtle, Charizard, Snorlax, Lapras, go!"

Misty joined in, "Help them out, Staryu!"

Jessie and James unleashed the rest of their Pokémon, and Pikachu leapt forward to join Ash's too.

The battle had begun.


	10. War of Pokémon

Author's note: Well, here is it. The big climax chapter. I hope someone likes it. There will most likely be another chapter after this, and I have ideas for a sequel.

The two armies of Pokémon glared at each other for a moment, a silent

It was Charizard that threw down the gauntlet. It roared, inhaled and blew a massive stream of flame at Gengar. The ghost blasted out a nightshade move, and the two attacks met in mid air, colliding with a burst of energy.

All hell broke loose.

Rhydon leapt at Staryu, Victreebell and Lickitung, smashing them over with great force. Nidoqueen slammed its tail into Squirtle and Lapras with crushing power. Pinsir ripped Arbok off and engaged the snake and Bulbasaur. The Nidoking beat its chest and tackled Weezing and Snorlax at once.

It was sheer, screaming madness.

"Whoa…they're tough…" Ash observed.

Giovanni regained himself and smiled, "It's not over yet".

"Pika!" Ash's mouse friend had seen his chance to end the fight and weaved in and out of the battle and headed for Giovanni. Ash ran after him.

"You're mine, Giovanni!" Ash yelled.

"Wait!" Misty and Brock headed after him too, trying to stop him.

Giovanni looked at them. There was no other Pokémon available to halt Pikachu. He stroked Persian's neck affectionately.

"Stop that little rat", he whispered.

Persian purred at him, then unsheathed its claws and lunged at Pikachu. Surprised, Pikachu, Ash, Misty and Brock halted in their tracks.

"There's no way a pampered pet like that can handle Pikachu!" Ash said confidently, "Here kitty kitty!"

The Persian hissed, then swiped with its claws at Pikachu. The move was blindingly fast, and Pikachu fell back, talon marks raked across its chest. The cat bared its teeth and edged closer.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash ran forward to help his friend.

"That was fast!" Brock stared at the Persian.

"Staryu, help us out!" Misty called.

Instantly, Staryu leapt through the air and spun towards Persian, preparing a water gun attack.

There was a flash of bright energy and Staryu fell, stunned.

Ash blinked, "That was a thunder attack!"

"Oh no, Staryu!" Misty ran over and helped pick up her Pokémon.

"This is too easy", Giovanni smiled, "None of your Pokémon can compete with mine…"

Gengar shot across the arena room, blasted over by a twisting inferno. Charizard roared triumphantly, and with one flap of its wings it was by Pikachu's side. It growled at Persian.

"Alright, Charizard!" Ash grinned.

Charizard smiled at him. Giovanni stared, evaluating the fire type in one pugnacious glance. His eyes swept over the rest of the arena.

Victreebell had wrapped its vine around Rhydon and was holding it still, while Lickitung tackled into it. Squirtle and Lapras were blasting water gun attacks at Nidoqueen, driving it back. Arbok was firing poison needles at Pinsir, while Bulbasaur was unleashed a razor leaf attack. Nidoking was coughing, stunned by smog launched by Weezing, while Snorlax punched it across the face. And Gengar was lying stunned against the wall.

"Fight to the death to hold them off!" Giovanni ordered.

For the first time, Ash noticed there was strangled tone to his voice and his face was contorted with rage and fear. His hands gripped his chair tightly.

Giovanni leapt to his feet and he raced for the stairs leading to the roof. Persian followed him. He was surprisingly fast.

"We got to stop him!" Ash took off after him.

"It's too dangerous!" Misty said despairingly.

"I have no choice. He can't go free!"

Pikachu and Charizard ran after him.

"No! You two stay here and help the other Pokémon. I have to do this!"

Misty shook her head, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Ash Ketchum! Pikachu, Charizard, come on".

Before they could catch up with the headstrong trainer though, they were hurled over by an invisible wave of force. Gengar was on its feet again, and it rushed at Misty viciously. Pikachu and Charizard aimed attacks at it, stalling it, but it had served its purpose.

Giovanni was gone, and Ash alone was after him.

Furious, Giovanni ran along the roof to his helicopter, his Persian close behind. He was furious with Jessie, James and Meowth. Those treacherous fools! They had led Ash's friends right to him, and helped them! How dare they defy him?

He heard footsteps along the roof behind him. He turned to see Ash running after him.

"You won't get away that easy!" Ash yelled.

Giovanni waited until he got closer, then swung a punch at the boy's face. His large fist collided with Ash's cheek, and Ash crumpled over and fell to the floor.

For a moment, Giovanni considered finishing the job and getting revenge. He could strangle the kid to death, or hurl him off the Gym roof, or have Persian tear his throat off. But at any moment that Charizard and Pikachu might come after them. There was no time.

He opened the chopper door and leapt inside, gunning the engines. Persian settled on the other seat. The blades of the copter began to roar to life, and the vehicle inched off the ground.

Giovanni scowled to himself. The day had turned sour rather quickly. Originally he had achieved something he had always wanted to do: steal a large amount of Pokémon from under the nose of the Pokémon League. An army of powerful, trained slaves to do his bidding. But in his haste to escape he had left the Pokéballs behind.

It did not matter too much. He was alive, and the blimp full of Team Rocket agents would be able to pick him up. He would radio them as soon as he was safely away. Then he would go back to the underground, and Team Rocket would regroup.

Bordering between conscious and unconscious, Ash reached out and grabbed the landing strut of the helicopter. He shook himself alert, ignoring the blinding pain from his cheek.

Suddenly, they were away and heading to the North East. Ash held on, his legs dangling in the air as they soared towards the mountains. For a second, he thought he saw his friends run out of the Gym, following them. There was a dull ache in his arms as they passed on, out of sight.

Over the bellow of the rotors, he heard a hiss. The Persian had spotted him. He looked up and saw Giovanni stare in disbelief, then darken with rage. The throttle increased and the chopper headed for the mountains at great speed.

Ash had no idea what to do. How could he stop this maniac? He had no clue, but he had to try. The dull ache in his arms was fast becoming a throbbing pain.

Giovanni sneered. This young trainer was indeed persistent. But now he could get revenge and end his meddling. As they neared the mountains, he turned the chopper to face the east so he was parallel to them.

Gradually, they were edging closer to the cliff walls. Ash could actually reach out and touch them. Then a sickening thought occurred to him. Giovanni was trying to crush him against the mountains!

As the mountains sloped, the rotating blades were safely out of range of the rock walls as Giovanni inched the chopper nearer and nearer. Ash felt a searing pain and heard a ripping sound. Part of his jacket had been torn away by a rock jutting out, and he was scraped and bleeding on his left side.

Giovanni looked ahead and laughed. The helicopter was approaching a precipice that thrust out from the mountain. It would be child's play to crush the youngster up against it and bank away in time to stay safe.

Ash saw it as well. He realized with a shock that he was going to die. And it wouldn't be a pleasant death. Soon he would be smeared across the outcropping, smashed into a fine paste. The Persian grinned at him.

The precipice neared. He had seconds more before impact. Those seconds were quickly running out. Giovanni was laughing like a man possessed. It couldn't end like this…

Ash looked down. Nothing but a forest below him, a maze of tangled trees. But he had no choice.

Two seconds before he would have been shattered and dashed to pieces, he let go of the rail.

"Huh?" Giovanni looked at the trainer tumbling out of sight. It took him a moment to realize he had been foiled. Those moments of distraction sealed his fate.

He looked up and saw the precipice approaching. He tried desperately to turn in time, but it was too late.

Giovanni screamed and Persian screeched as the helicopter crashed into the mountain, crumpling up instantly, then fell out of the sky, plummeting to the forest floor in flames. Ash saw it dive past him as he too prepared to be crushed against the surface below.

Exhausted, drained and stunned, he began to slip into unconsciousness. He just had time to wonder if all of his friends, Brock, his Pokémon, Pikachu…and yes, he supposed, Jessie, James and Meowth, were okay. And then of course, Misty.

His last thoughts were of Misty before he blacked out.

Half an hour later…

"Ash! Ash! Wake up!" a frantic voice was calling to him.

"He's breathing!" a slightly goofy but familiar voice said.

The first voice continued to reverberate through his skill as he coughed, urging him not to give up. The people calling to him sounded distant, but were getting nearer. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open.

"He's awake!" the voice cried.

"Pi Pikachu!"

Ash's vision sharpened, and he could see Misty and Pikachu leaning over him. He smiled weakly.

Misty stooped and hugged him close, while Pikachu leapt up onto his face and danced around happily. He could see Brock standing there behind them, smiling at him.

He hugged Misty back and then sat up, his muscles aching. He looked around and saw he was in a forest clearing. James was holding him by the wrist, evidently he had been checking his pulse. Jessie and Meowth were there too. Standing in the background were Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax and Lapras.

"I'm okay", Ash said croakily, and looked at Misty, "What happened?"

"Charizard and I went out to look for you as soon as you went for Giovanni", Misty replied, "We saw the helicopter crash. Before you hit the ground, he caught you and brought you back here. But you were unconscious".

"Whoa…thanks Charizard", Ash looked at his friend, who smiled at him, "What about Giovanni's Pokémon?"

"They fled when they realized they were beaten", Brock replied, "They won't trouble us again without their master. And we have all of the Pokéballs back, including mine", he grinned.

"Is…Giovanni…?"

"There ain't no way a guy can survive a hit like that, kid", Meowth said, "He's a goner. And good riddance, if you ask me".

"What are you three doing helping us anyway?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say we figured out where our loyalties should really lie", Jessie said warmly, "That's the last time we take an order from him".

Ash shook his head and laughed, "So that's it. We won. Thanks to you guys", he turned to Jessie, James and Meowth, "The danger's over".

"That's where you're wrong, Ash Ketchum! The danger for you is just beginning!" Misty yelled, suddenly angry and gripping him by the shirt, "What did you think you were doing, running off like that? I told you not to! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Waaah!" Ash was shaken like a leaf by Misty, "I was just trying to stop him from getting away. And everything worked out in the end…"

"Yes, but it very nearly didn't! You could have died! What would I have done then?"

Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu looked at one another, then shrugged and took a few steps back.

"I'm…I'm sorry Misty".

Her face softened and she hugged him again, "Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you".

Ash pressed her close, "I'm sorry. But I had to do something".

She nodded, "I know".

A tear ran down Ash's cheek, "I love you, Mist".

"I love you too".

Brock raised one eyebrow, "I guess you two sorted things out, then".

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Heh, never mind Ash. Yeah, we did. Thanks Brock", Misty winked at him.

"Aww, that is so sweet", Jessie crooned.

"Don't start that again…" Meowth warned jokingly.


	11. Victory

Author's note: So, this is the end of the story. Since no one reviewed the last few chapters, I guess either no one liked them or no one read them. I guess it doesn't matter. I don't write just for reviews, I do it because I like it.

I do hope though that someone liked this story. I am going to start a sequel soon. Hope somebody gets a chance to read it!

I'm a little annoyed because the little things that I put up on Microsoft word to show a gap in time or a change of scene don't work. Ah well. I'm sure it's not illegible.

Night was falling as Professor Oak was cycling along a Pallet Town lane. He stopped outside the Ketchum house and knocked on the door. In a moment a pretty, middle-aged lady opened the door.

"Hi Professor, come on in. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Delia. Have you heard the news?"

"News?"

"About the Pokémon League that Ash is at. Come on, let's have a look and see if the news is on the television".

"Oh!" Delia, suddenly worried, led the way to the living room where Mr Mime was sleeping on a chair.

Professor Oak turned on the television and it flared to life. The newsreader was halfway through his report.

"The plan seems to have been conceived by Giovanni, the now-revealed master mind behind Team Rocket".

"Team Rocket!" Professor Oak sat down next to Delia, whose forehead was creased in worry.

"Giovanni was the leader of the Viridian City Gym, and he was the favourite to win the Pokémon League. But it was all a front. He was in reality the greatest gangster ever known. He fled with dozens of Team Rocket operatives into an airship", the reporter continued, "Immediately after, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate, young trainers, disappeared with their Pokémon".

"Oh no!" Delia held her head in her hands and looked away.

"Shortly afterwards", the man went on, "Giovanni's helicopter was discovered crashed at the foot of the Viridian Mountains. He is missing and presumed dead. It seems League contender Ash Ketchum and his friends pursued him to the Viridian Gym and there was a conflict here".

Delia was sobbing. Professor Oak gently placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

"Thankfully, the youngsters survived and managed to retrieve the stolen Pokémon. After being interviewed by the police and officially thanked by the League, young Ash said he most wanted to go home, and so was granted use of three League Fearow Taxis…"

They were both silent for a moment. Delia didn't dare to hope it was true. She couldn't have her hopes raised and then dashed again…

There was a knock on the door.

Instantly, Delia leapt to her feet and raced to the door, startling Oak and Mr Mine. She threw open the door and gasped.

"Hi Mom", Ash smiled wearily.

He was smothered by a huge hug. Behind him, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at each other and smiled. Togepi clapped enthusiastically.

"Ash, don't you ever do that to me again!" Delia sobbed, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Ash managed to mumble, "No Mom. Sorry Mom".

She let him go after what seemed like an age and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, for a moment I was so worried then! Come on in, all of you".

She practically dragged Ash into the living room, and his friends followed.

"Ah, hi there Ash", Professor Oak smiled, "I had a feeling you might pull through".

"Thanks, Professor", Ash grinned, feeling exhausted. He sat down on the sofa, and Misty sat next to him. Pikachu leapt onto his lap. Delia sat on another chair, Brock on another, while Professor Oak stood by the television, stooping to turn it off.

"Ash, what happened today?" his mother demanded to know.

"Well, it's a sort of a long story…"

"We have a long time. Explain yourself, Mister!"

And so Ash recounted the day's events, feeling fatigue creep over him as he did so. He was aware that Misty was holding his hand after a while, and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"So what happened to your friends from Team Rocket?" Delia asked.

Ash smiled, realizing that was what they were now. Friends.

"They were given an official pardon for their past crimes and allowed to go free. They said they'd keep in touch with us".

"I guess this just goes to show that when it's crunch time, even they can come through", Brock said.

"Yeah, it sure does", Ash smiled, "I hope I'll see them again soon…"

"I think I'll go make a coffee for everyone. You all certainly look like you could use one", Oak said suddenly, "Come on, Brock. I could use a hand".

Brock's eyes met with Oak's and they exchanged a glance. Brock nodded knowingly and they headed for the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot, Delia turned to her son, "So…Ash…um…"

"Yeah, Mom?"

She looked slightly embarrassed, "You and Misty…um…"

Misty and Ash looked at their joined hands, then back at Delia, "Um…yeah", Ash began, "You see, Mom…err…"

Delia clapped her hands together, "Oh, that is so sweet! I can't believe you two are finally together!"

Misty blushed, "Thanks, Mrs Ketchum".

"You don't mind, do you Mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, of course not! I'm so pleased for you two".

She hugged them both warmly. Ash and Misty smiled at each other. Everything was going to be all right.

Wandering the streets of Viridian City at night were three figures. They shuffled along the dark alleys and the street lights silently.

"Well, we did it", James said after a while.

"Did what?" Jessie asked.

"We helped protect the world from devastation".

"We sure did, Jimmy", Meowth murmured, "And now the boss is dead and Team Rocket's gone for good".

"Won't Team Rocket get a new leader?" James wondered.

"You should know Giovanni was the backbone of Team Rocket", Jessie pointed out, "Without him, it's history. The other members would just fight to be leader, and there'd be nothing left by the end of it".

"I suppose you're right", James grinned, "This is our chance for the big break! We can make an honest living and be decent citizens".

"That's right", Meowth clasped his paws together, "From now on, there'll be no more swiping Pokémon for any of us, no more running away from the police all of the time!"

"Ahah!" Jessie smiled, "Come on, guys. Let's go fulfil our dreams!"

The ex-Team Rocket members headed off towards what they hoped would be lasting peace.

"So, what's happening to the Pokémon League now?" Professor Oak asked as he entered the room with Brock, carrying a tray of coffee cups.

"It's been postponed for now", Ash said, "With a member gone, namely Giovanni, and with all the hustle of returning the correct Pokémon to the correct people, it will take them at least a month before they can sort it all out".

"Ah", Oak replied, "That means you and your friends can have a rest for a while. And I don't think anyone deserves it more".

Ash smiled, "Thanks, Professor".

"Your friends are all welcome to stay here for as long as they wish", Delia offered.

"Thanks", Brock said, "But I better go home to my family for now. At least, until the Pokémon League continues, and then I'll help Ash through", he gave Ash a thumbs up sign.

"Heh, okay", Ash turned to look at Misty, "What about you, Mist?"

She paused, and looked uncertain, "I really don't want to go back to my sisters…is that alright with you, Mrs Ketchum?"

"Of course, dear. You can stay in Ash's room. Isn't that right, Ash?"

"It sure is", Ash looked at Misty and smiled sweetly.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and perched there happily.

Ash smiled, exhausted but pleased. He was surrounded by the ones he cared about and loved, and they loved him back. What more could he want?

Deep in the caves of the Viridian Mountains, all was quiet save for water dripping off the cave ceilings, and heavy, laboured breathing.

Slumped against the rock was a man. His suit was torn and ragged, his flesh bleeding and ripped. He held his hand in his head, and he was breathing heavily. By his side was a Persian, which looked unscathed save for a few scratches. The Persian rubbed up against his leg, reassuringly.

He stoked its head with one hand, and looked up. It would not end like this. He would not lie here forever, doomed to a slow and undignified death. He would rise up again and strike back.

Slowly, and with great pain, Giovanni managed to stand up. He resisted screaming in agony. Crawling here in the first place had eaten away most of his remaining energy, but he managed to snarl;

"I'll kill you, Ash Ketchum!"


	12. Author's note

Hello to anyone who's been reading this. I made this note a long time ago, but I forgot to post it. Just to let you know that this story is finished, but the sequel is talking place at "Ash and the War against Giovanni". Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

In particular, thanks to the reviewer 'I'm not telling'. Your review was very flattering. Heh, and thanks for noticing something, an interesting little parallel between me and Charizard: trying to look and act tough but with a little romantic side too. Hehehe, thanks again!


End file.
